Memoirs of a Lost Imperfect Angel
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: Sequel to Memoirs. For the past 4 years, she hadn't realize she was a secondary teacher and had two daughters & the last she hadn't realized yet is how she is so important for Troy Bolton. Will she finally realize it? Trailer inside. Plot is better. R&R.
1. Trailer

**A/N: Look guys, remember I promised you that I would re-write this Memoir of an Imperfect angel sequel, right? Now, here it is. But take note: There will be lots and lots of changes. Not just one, but plenty. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trailer

**It has been four long years...**

"Do you ever think of going back?" Nana Rose asked.

"No one is coming back. Neither do I."

**She's lost or isn't she?**

"She's not dead," Troy said.

"Proofs?" Chad asked.

"I just... know."

**Is her decision not to come back a better one?**

Shows Gabriella stood in front of twenty-three kids in a school.

**Or a worse one?**

Shows Troy pulled Gabriella in her arm, making him face her.

**What if he found her?**

Troy saw Gabriella walking out of one homeroom.

**Or she found him?**

Gabriella looked at him straight in the eyes.

**Will she finally admit that she still love him?**

Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and pecked his so soft lips.

**Will she come back with him?**

"I'm not coming with you..."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"You know, you are the worst thing that happened in my life!"

"Though you still love it." Troy said cockily.

**Will she uncover somethings that aren't supposed to be uncovered?**

"Fiance?" Gabriella asked with eyes watery.

"Yes, I'm his fiance. In fact, I'm pregnant." the lady said.

"You lied to me!" Gabriella yelled.

**Will they be back together?**

Gabriella looked at the very glossy paper she's holding.

There was the name of Troy and his fiance.

It was an invitation.

"Won't you stop him?" Nana Rose asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said.

**A Fanfiction publishing website production...**

**A Love story of a lost girl**

**Starring with the roles of:**

**Zac Efron** as **Troy Bolton**  
**Vanessa Hudgens** as **Gabriella Montez**  
**Megan Fox** as **Claire Harris**

**And supporting roles of:**

**Corbin Bleu** as **Chad Danforth**  
**Monique Coleman** as **Taylor McKessie**  
**Ashley Tisdale** as **Sharpay Evans**  
**Chris Warren Jr.** as **Zeke Baylor**  
**Bart Johnson** as **Jack Bolton**

**And with the special participation of:**

**Maggie Smith** as **Nana Rose**

And the twins

**Kara Hoffman **(toddler) as **Princess Emily Montez**  
**Shelby Hoffman **(toddler) as **Queencess Margaret Montez**

"I'm still in love with you."

Coming soon on Fanfiction...

**"The Lost Imperfect Angel"**

* * *

Like it or love it? Did you like the names? I hope you do. But, anyways, I'm begging for my reviews. Love ya! Wait for this one...


	2. Loosing hope

He stood in his porch, watching as the stars above shines. He can remember how he told Gabriella how stars meant to him. How stars are important to him. Behind those stars, he can mentally see his mother's face, smiling at him. Her mother was telling him how proud she was for what Troy had gotten for the past four years.

But Troy wasn't happy enough. Not yet satisfied. Something was still missing. Though he was a professional businessman; he had an elegant mansion and he was rich. He still had supports from his friends. Mostly from Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and eventually Zeke. And yet, he's getting married.

Is that right? He's getting married?

Yes, actually. He's getting married to a woman he doesn't even love. And his friends know that. For the sake of the baby, he had to marry her. I know there are lots of questions but Claire—his fiance—is pregnant and she keeps on telling that Troy is the father. Some believe, some don't. But still, he needed to marry her to avoid fights.

Well, there are lots and lots of things that happened to him for the past five years. I know I told you before that he's a businessman but what business? He had his own company that was previously owned by her late grandfather and it was a newspaper company. He was the new CEO and president of that company.

He totally quitted basketball. He's never watching games, never playing basketball and even read articles about it. He wanted to make a change in his life.

All he was focus on is his search for Gabriella. No other thing. He wanted to find her to tell her everything what Greg Montez had told him to leave her. He needed to explain because he wanted to put up a life with her. He loved her so much. He doesn't know what made him fall in love for her. She was just so attractive. Like a magnet that attracts steels like him.

And that reminds him… His and Claire's argument about Gabriella. All about Gabriella. Not a single topic was passed. God, Claire was delirious.

Back into reality, he has a glass of red wine in his right hand and his left hand was buried in his pocket. He was looking at the stars and he remembers when Gabriella asked him what is with the stars. He smiled at his answer at that memory.

Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the caller ID. God, his delirious fiance, Claire. He pressed one button and put it beside his ear.

"Hi, Troy!" He heard her squeal.

"Gosh, Claire…" Troy said but was interrupted by another squealing.

"Troy, I bought baby necessities. Some baby bottles, some baby clothes and everything. I love it, Troy. I hope you are here. It was per—" Claire said but was cut off by Troy's voice.

"Claire… I'm not interested. You don't have to tell me all about this. This is nothing. I'm going to marry you and be a father to your child but not as a husband to you." Troy said.

"You mean our kid." Claire scolded.

"No, that is not my kid. We didn't even make up." Troy said and in his annoyance, he hung up. He threw his phone into the bed and looked out the window again. The phone began ringing again and again and he didn't even bother to answer one call. He pulled his cup of wine near his mouth and take a sip. After one heavy sip, he swallowed and put the glass on the desk, near the window. He sighed. He didn't want any of this to happen. Not even one.

If he just stopped himself from leaving, none of this should have happened. If he just didn't left her alone, she wouldn't be kidnapped and get lost. Or is she really lost? Maybe she's just out there... hiding. Is that right? Is that true? Hiding? Why would she hide? Is there any reason to hide from him.

Knock... knock...

He was snapped out by a knock from the door. He looked back to see one man with crazy hair leaning his arm on the door frame. Chad had his arms flipped cross and looked at Troy's gestures. "Thinking again about Gabriella?" Chad asked, walked near Troy.

Troy turned away, avoiding Chad. He sat on the bed and looked on the carpeted floor. Chad looked down at his best friend who obviously look depressed. "How do you know?" Troy asked, not looking up at Chad. Chad broke out a chuckle and looked back at his seriously best friend. "How did I knew?" Chad mocked him in a very crazy voice and continued to chuckle, "God, Troy. You're my best friend. Not just some man I knew for a few days. I know you man. And well, when did you last forget about Gabriella? No record." Chad pointed out.

Troy sighed heavily. He felt like heavy loads is in his heart and won't let go. He can't just let go. All of these heavy loads have something to do with Gabriella. All of it.

Chad shook his head at the sight of his best friend. Troy looked frustrated and sick. Though he wasn't literally sick, he was mentally sick, for sure. He just can't forget about Gabriella for the past four long years. No news and signs of her. Not even one. Not even a single one. It hurts him the most. The fact that she wouldn't be found in time before his wedding comes. She's his only chance to break out of the wedding. The only idea came inside his mind.

But, slowly and gradually, he's loosing hope. He don't like to lose her but someday, he just need to let go and accept the fact that there is no more Gabriella Montez. No more.

* * *

**Short one right? I'm sorry but please, reviews. Is it a good start?**


	3. Hiding in Miami

**A/N: Take note: this day takes a few days after the night with Troy's. Enjoy!**

She sat in the bed of Maggie. Maggie was feeling terribly sick because of an on-and-off fever. She looked at Maggie's sleeping face and looked over the other bed to find Emily also sleeping so tight and deep. She sighed.

She, well at least, didn't expect to have two daughters that were so much adorable. Two girls that obviously looked very much alike Troy Bolton, her ex-boyfriend who just left her alone in her biggest problem. God, she remembered it all again.

Memories flashed in her mind, pacing back and forth around her large sophisticated mind. She didn't at least expect it. All of the things that happened to her.

But, do you want to know more about the twins? Of course, you do.

**Queencess Margaret Montez**— the eldest of the twins. Born with her younger twin exactly 7:08 in the early morning on the fourteenth day of October four years ago. She had gold-brownish hair like Troy's and deep dark chocolate eyes from Gabriella. She was only three feet tall from Gabriella and the same height with her twin.

**Princess Emily Montez**—the youngest of the two. Born with her older twin exactly 7:11 in the early morning on the fourteenth day of October four years ago. She had dark chocolate lock like Gabriella's and bright icy blue eyes from her father. She was the same height like her twin.

Now, I guess that was enough information right?

Back into reality, she stood up and planted a sweet kiss on Maggie's forehead and walked to the side of Emily. She also planted another sweet kiss on Emily's forehead. She looked at both of her daughters and smiled. They were so quiet and peaceful.

She sighed and looked over the door as she heard some footsteps from outside. She can see her. Nana Rose. The woman who had been accepting her for four years now after she was found in the shore and was brought in the prison and that old woman took her in safety.

Gabriella was now trying to build a stronger life and family with the old woman and her twins. Now, in Miami, her life was beautiful. She had adorable and cute twin, professional job as a Chemistry Teacher in South Miami High School, and she had a small apartment enough for the four of them.

"Gabriella, you'll be late." The old woman said, looking at Gabriella. She just nodded her head and followed the old woman down the stairs. The walk was silent. Silent as in peaceful. No talking and discussions.

"Um, you sure, you can take care of Maggie and Emi?" Gabriella asked while grabbing her things in the coffee table. The old woman nodded her head after taking a soft nod. Gabriella smiled and walked to Nana Rose and hugged the woman. Nana Rose evidently hugged back.

Gabriella pulled away and decided to go before she gets late. "Uh, Gabriella." Nana Rose called Gabriella. Gabriella spun around to see the old woman holding a necklace in her hand. Gabriella knows what necklace is that. The necklace she thought had been gone forever but no, it was kept.

"Where did you get that?" Gabriella asked, putting her things back into the coffee table and looking at the old woman. Her voice becomes more shaky and crackly because of emotions building up on her.

"I found this on the clothes you last wore when you got here. I kept it because I know you are gonna throw this." Nana Rose answered, dangling the necklace in her finger. Her tears fell from her eyes so unexpectedly. "Now, my question. Who gave you this necklace?" the old woman added.

Gabriella sniffled a few times and gets the necklace from the old woman. It was the necklace Troy gave her in their last day in Lava Springs. Tears continued to beam and fall down in her cheeks. She missed him though she's not planning on coming back. Ever. It was the 'T' necklace.

"It was Maggie and Emily's father, Troy." Gabriella said with a smile on her face as memories of Troy and her paces back and forth in her mind. Nana Rose sighed and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked pitiful. "Oh, you ex-boyfriend. Your bodyguard. I now know it." Nana Rose demanded.

"Yes, and thanks for keeping it. It was the last thing that was left from me."Gabriella said as she sniffled. She put on the 'T' necklace around her neck and looked down at it. It was still beautiful for her. Though lots of things changed in her. Mostly was her physical appearance.

She had been more mature in her age of twenty two. Her dark hair was cut; her skinned enlightened a little bit, her height increased a little bit and more.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and grabbed her things again. She looked around again and smiled, waving a hand at the old woman and walking out of the door. She opened the door widely and immediately closed it.

Honestly, she's still crying. She sniffled as she looked around and found the sun had just shined. She continued to sniffled and walked down the stairs. Heels tickling in the cemented floor as she walked to the fenced door. She opened the fence and walked in the side walk.

She wiped her tears with her handkerchief sneezed in it. Then, everything in her sight went black when two hands covered her eyes. She knows that touch. "Alex? Alex, please don't play. I'm not in the mood." Gabriella said and the man went in front of her. Yes, it was Alex Daniels—a co-teacher in the high school she's working on.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Hey, problems?" Alex asked her, looking down at the puffy Gabriella. "Not too much important. Just remembered—"Gabriella said but was cut off by Alex's asking sentence.

"Your ex? Your kids? Your past?" Alex asked.

"Yes… well, I don't wanna remember it anymore." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, sure you do." Alex said, hanging the necklace in his finger while it was around Gabriella's neck. "Uh, I just missed him." Gabriella answered.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here. A friend as we call," Alex said, smiling.

"Thanks, Alex. You're a great friend." Gabriella smiled back.

**11:35 in the morning…**

The classes had just started for a few minutes ago. Almost ten, but the students are taking a hard test from Gabriella. Gabriella was looking at all the students she had been teaching. She sighed. Something was bothering her but even her, she don't know what was it. It seems like she will see something unexpected. Something that she missed for a long time.

God, she was snapped out…

"Uh, Miss Montez? Are you okay?" one girl asked named Vanessa while holding her test paper. Gabriella looked around and began brushing her hair nervously. "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." Gabriella answered checking the correct answers. "Um, impressive. You got an A." Gabriella said handing the paper.

"Thanks," that Vanessa girl said and took the paper. Vanessa sat back on her sit. Gabriella sighed again. Gabriella looked at her cell phone. She can still remember Troy's number. What if he hadn't changed his number? Maybe she could try to call her. She began dialing numbers in her phone and it began ringing. It was still on. She puts it beside her ear and listened at it was answered.

She can hear his deep voice again. He hadn't changed, even his voice. "Hello? Is anybody there? Please, answer…" he said over the phone. Tears fall down her eyes as she can hear his voice. She quickly pressed the button, stopping the call. It just hurt her again.

Students were confused about what happened to Gabriella. They run into her side as she continued on crying. "Miss Montez, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" one student asked. Gabriella smiled and sniffled, shaking her head. "Nothing wrong. I just… I just remembered something." Gabriella answered but the students weren't satisfied at all.

Then, the bell rings. She sighed heavily and looked around. "Okay, class dismissed. Give me your papers and I'll bring it back tomorrow. Goodbye, class." Gabriella said, fixing her things. The students passed their papers and grabbed their things from their desks. Gabriella wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes. The students left the room leaving Gabriella all alone.

Then, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller id but it had no name, just the number. It was Troy's number. She pressed on button ending the call and fished it in her pockets. She didn't want it to happen. Something had just urged her to do it. Something she had felt before.

"Miss Montez..." She recognized that voice. She looked back to see Mrs. Brookstone walking towards her with papers in her hands. "Yes, Mrs. Brookstone?" Gabriella asked nervously. The oldie-woman fixed her eyeglasses and looked at Gabriella with the sourest face. "We have a charity coming tomorrow and I want you to handle your advisory class. One business man is willing to donate more books in the library and fixed the unfixed facilities." the woman said making Gabriella to nod slowly.

"Sure will do." Gabriella said politely and turned around. She was really scared of that woman. God that woman scares the HELL out of her. "Uh, one more thing." Mrs. Brookstone called and Gabriella sighed heavily in nervous. She turned around to find the woman standing in the old position. "That businessman said that you know him and he knows you. But, he actually won't say his name and your relation with him. Can you give me a clue?" Mrs. Brookstone added.

"Uh... nope, I don't know anyone that will do this charity thing. Not one." Gabriella said, silently.

"Okay, now go back to work." The woman said and left Gabriella breathless. She was nervous. So much nervous!

**3:00 in the late afternoon...**

Gabriella closed the door of the apartment. She walked to the coffee table and put there all of her things. "Nana Rose?" Gabriella called out a few times but no answer. She check out in the kitchen or in the living but no sign of the old woman. She got up the stairs and opened her bedroom but still no sign. She was getting nervous. Then, she opened her daughters' door to find the old woman talking to the twins.

"Hey, what happened?" Gabriella asked as she found her twins crying. She walked to the side of her twins and kissed their cheeks. The two girls hugged Gabriella so tight. She can tell they are scared. "James... came and tried to get the kids away from you." Nana Rose said silently.

Gabriella dropped her mouth and tears again beaming in her eyelids.

But who is that James?

**James Kingsley-** Gabriella's ex-fiance. He didn't really know all the things about Gabriella's past and when he found out she's pregnant, he claimed it was his. But evidently, it was Troy's. He didn't even know about Troy, not even a clue. Now that he's living with his new girlfriend, he wanted to get his 'claimed' children from Gabriella.

Gabriella kissed again the foreheads of her kids and brushed their hair. "I'll be okay... he's not going to take you. Not one of you. He's not your father." Gabriella said and tears fall down unexpectedly. She got out of the bed and run out of the room.

Gabriella runs into her room and changed in outdoor clothes. God, she's going to kill him. _Literally_. She was wearing navy blue denim pants, gray top and a stripped white coat. She matched her clothes with her black flats. She walked down the house and OUT of the house. She stumped out of the yard and walked down the streets, passing some of her students. The kids bid her greeting and compliments. All she can say is yes and a nod. But, where is she going? Clue guys?

* * *

**There is it... sorry for the forever long wait! I'm so sorry. School and homework are headache for me! So, did you like it?**  
**Did you love it? Review me please... Much love from me!**


	4. Not alone

**A/N: And thanks for the reviews from you guys... I love it. And one thing more: ENJOY!**

She stopped at the house of the man she hated the most. The man who tried to take her twins away. James. She opened the gates and entered the house without permission. So called, trespassing. She looked around the house. The house was beautiful. Nearly called as mansion but wouldn't be far from hell. She can hear something... voices of a woman who was craving for... sex? Is that a good thing?

She stumped her way up the stairs and into that man's room. She's not planning on making fight but surely planning on defending her rights, as a mother and as a woman. The master's bedroom was open and some clothes were on the floor, except for underwear. She swung the door open to find the woman and James on their making out session. Her eyes were on fire and she couldn't be angrier.

Then, good thing that James guy saw her standing near the door and he got up leaving his girlfriend in the bed, under the covers. "What the hell are you doing here?" James asked yelling. Gabriella scoffed at is question. She should be asking that. "You know, say what you and your whore want to say to me, I don't care. But all I care is stop stalking and bothering me and trying to get the twins from me. They aren't yours!" Gabriella said turning around but James hesitated to answer.

"Not mine?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "So, if isn't mine, you cheated on me." James added, obviously judging her. Gabriella scoffed again and turned back to him deliriously with her mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. "I didn't cheat on you... YOU cheated on me. Don't put your wrongs on me." Gabriella said defending what she had to.

"I didn't put my wrongs on you and I admit that I cheated because I love Celine more than you." James said, pointing Gabriella, "And that is your point on what you said that the kids aren't mine." James added. Gabriella flipped her arms crossed and looked at James.

"I didn't cheat on you and that was the truth..." Gabriella said with tears again in her eyes. For record: third time. "I was pregnant when I came here in Miami. Pregnant with stupid ex-boyfriend." Gabriella added and tears started to fall again from her lids. She sniffled, wipes the tears and stormed out of the room. "Brie," James called acting more concerned about her. "Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that. And continue whatever you are doing with your little whore." Gabriella yelled walking out of the house.

God, this is gonna be so much hard for her.

**Around 10:00 in the late evening...**

Gabriella was in the bar drinking martini, having some time. She still hadn't get over it. James and her never felt the same. They weren't in loved. They were just trying to make love and forget things they wanted to forget. Maybe its a huge mistake to be with that man. He just made her life like hell and more of a hell. It was so torment for her. She's tired. So much tire of solving problems she needed to do to survive in her life.

But she don't just want to survive. She wanted more... She needed to play her life right. The only problem is... she had a small possibility in getting more than just surviving. The biggest possibility she ever had is JUST survive and remain surviving. Nothing more. No one is there to pull her up. No one is there to help her. If he just hadn't left her side, none of this should've happened.

She took another heavy sip in her pink martini. It was her first one since she got there a few hours ago. The music was so loud and she didn't bother it. She just need to unoccupied her mind. She needed to take away her worries.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulders and she looked back surprisingly. It was Alex. She forced the fakest and weakest smile she can ever made. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him and took another sip. He ordered one drink for him and he looked at Gabriella. "I should be asking that. What were you doing here at this late hour?" Alex asked, as his tequila came. He took a sip and put the glass down again. She sighed heavily. "Maybe it's just a good place to think." Gabriella answered causing to let out a soft chuckle.

"A..place like this?" he asked looking around as he saw the loud music and loud chattering in the whole bar thing. She looked around and let out a small smirked in her face. "Yeah, maybe." Gabriella said, and took the last sip in her martini. She pushed the glass and ordered last glass. "Well, maybe I could give you a ride home?" Alex asked, looking at Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "It's late." he demanded.

"Alex, relax. I came here all alone, I can come home alone. I'm fine. I just need to be alone." Gabriella said and her order came. She took a sip and he smiled at her confidence. She looked down at her cup and she can see her reflection from the clear drink in her cup getting blur. "Guess my life doesn't seem to fit in everyone else." Gabriella said seriously. He frowned at her compliment. Perhaps, she's right. She's always having problems at lots of things.

"Well, not in everyone's. Your life fits in my as a friend, in your kids life, in Nana Rose's life." Alex explained, smiling at Gabriella.

"Thank, Alex." Gabriella thanked him for the mood keeping. He smiled back at her again and nodded his head in reply.

Gabriella felt eyes staring at her. So, she looked back and saw someone unexpected. Someone she didn't expect to be there all this years. It was a coincidence. No, not a coincidence at all. It was wrong. He shouldn't be here, or should he?

Troy Bolton.

Her heart raced faster. He can't be here. No, he can't find her. She needed to go... _now_. As in, now. She got up with her purse, making Alex so confused. "Leaving already?" Alex asked, looking at Gabriella. She nodded her head and her breaths became deeper and heavier. "I need to go... I really need to go." She said and walked away, near to the exit. Alex was left alone and yelled, "See you tomorrow, I guess." Alex said and took a sip in his tequila.

From afar, he can see Gabriella panicking. He found her. At last, he found her! But is it a good thing or a bad thing? He just watch her leave and he needed to follow her but he had clients in his table. He needed to tell them goodbye. "Dude? You okay?" Chad asked as he put his hand on his shoulders. Troy shrugged and looked around furiously. He can't lose her again. Not same time again. Not now. This was the right time to tell Gabriella what she needed to know. "Yeah, and please inform the clients that I have to leave." Troy said and tried to leave but Chad got his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked as Troy spun. Troy looked like his really worried. "Look, man... I need to go. I saw her here and I can be wrong. It was her." Troy explained.

"Who?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow at Troy. Troy sighed heavily as he heard his question. "Gabriella. I need to catch her before she's gone again." Troy explained hurriedly. He left Chad breathless and yet, speechless. "Troy! You can't leave me with this British Investors!" He yelled but Troy didn't responded.

Troy burst out in the door to find no sigh of Gabriella. He runs into his car and opened it. He quickly got in and drove off. He needed her right now. He really do.

He drove down the streets and he found her turned into a narrow corner. He stopped and opened his window to look further. No sign but other than a... loud shriek and faint cry. He got out of the car and runs to the corner. He found her there nearly...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I want to make more excitement. What did he find on the corner other that just simple Gabriella? Clue, guys?**  
**But guys, I need those reviews you will make for me. BTW, is it a good meeting for the two of them? Now, the reviews for me and don't forget that.**  
**I'd love ti read it... I'm always excited. I love you guys! Thanks for support.**


	5. Waking up in someone's room

He quickly punch one of the guys who was about to rape her. He knew her eyes were getting blurry in the sight that her eyes narrowing. He pushed the men away after making fights with them with his skill in defensive arts like he was still in his previous job as a bodyguard to Gabriella. He knew he promised her that that he'll love her and protects her no matter what.

He looked down at Gabriella whose eyes were now closed. He buttoned her coat and carried her out the place. She's unconscious but her pulse is normal. He gets her into the passenger seat and he sat on the driver's seat making his way out of that place. Since he doesn't know where Gabriella leaves, he should take her in safety. He decided to bring her in his hotel room.

No other thing came inside his mind, except for the fact that he found Gabriella. Gabriella looked a lot the same; well, maybe her hair is shortened but her height and her face hadn't changed a bit. She's still the same. She got more matured. He didn't expect that to happen. That he will find her in somewhere and sometime unexpected. He had lots of things to tell her, actually. Firstly, the thing why he broke up with her. Do you wanna know now?

**_Flashbacks..._**

_He stood in the late President's office. He's hands in his pocket and yet, he's really nervous. What could possibly his done to make this President seem to get angry? Well, a thing popped in his mind. Maybe, the president just got news that he and Gabriella had the relationship that was prohibited and forbidden. The President threw a thick newspaper in his desk with the main headlines in the front. _**_"...First Daughter and her bodyguard, Troy Bolton, is in a forbidden relationship. Spotted at the famous country club and park, Lava Springs. What's more?" _**_Is that right? The paparazzi had just found them?_

_"I can explain, Mr. President-" Troy started but Greg Montez stood up in anger, interrupting him. Troy was firmly standing in front of the desk but inside he's dying. "No need to explain. The details are completed. You betrayed me... you broke my orders." Greg yelled at Troy. Troy was taking it right. The President was right but can he forget about the feelings he's feeling for the First Daughter?_

_"I love your daughter-" Troy started again but yet, another interruption. "No thing is such love." Greg Montez said, firmly._

_"But I do-" Troy said but again, another painful interruption._

_"You will leave my daughter alone or I'll kill her." Greg said. This threatened Troy. He's going to kill his own daughter? How could he? Doesn't he have the nerve for it? Those questions are pacing back and forth in his mind. "You're going to kill Gabriella?" Troy asked, his eyes narrowing._

_"I can, in front of you." Greg Montez said again._

_"How- I mean, she's your daughter." Troy said in confusion._

_"No, she isn't. Her mother was a slut to have her child into another man since I'm sterile." Greg said. Did Troy hear it right? The President Montez is sterile? And he just called his dead wife a 'slut'. How could he? _

**_But don't think about that Troy for now... Maybe some other time. Think! If I don't leave her alone, my child and her will be in so much trouble and I won't be able to save them both. God, leave her now!_**_ Troy thought it in his head. He's crazy! This situation is driving him dreadfully crazy. "Did you make your choices?" Greg Montez said._

_"Yes," Troy said calmly._

_**End of flashbacks...**_

He looked around his room. He found Gabriella peacefully sleeping in his bed. Troy was a little tired now and needed a little sleep so if she woke up the next morning, he can explain her everything. It was already 1:00 in the early morning. He had spent too much hours talking to his clients and his secretary and evidently, to Chad. He lied on the couch and doze off.

**2:15 in the early morning...**

She slowly opened her eyes, admiring the place she's at. The colorful painted walls and furniture around the room and evidently, Troy Bolton. Wha-Wha-What? Wait, did she just saw Troy Bolton? Is that right? She's in Troy Bolton's hotel room? She looked at herself and she's still dressed as she was when she left the bar. But, how did he found her? How?

She panicked. She needed to get home when she realized it was already two in the morning. Maybe Nana Rose is getting worried about her now. Maybe she should call the old woman now. She looked around for her purse and she found it but, it was beside Troy's head. She walked quietly, trying to avoid noises so he won't wake up. She grabbed her purse and fished her phone out of it. 14 miss calls and 18 messages. She pressed buttons and found that it was from Alex and from the old woman.

God, they're getting worried about her. She dialed numbers and turned her back to Troy. She put her phone near her ear and waited it to be answered.

Unknown to her, she unintentionally awoke Troy from his sleep. He still lied on the couch and closed his eyes. Then, he heard whispered in the thin air, coming from Gabriella. The call was answered. "Hello?" she whispered, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just got stuck up a bit... Yeah, I'm really fine. Don't worry about me. Yeah, so are the kids asleep?" Gabriella said over the phone. _She had a family?_ Troy thought in his head after he heard all of it. "Still waiting for me? Yeah, I know. I saw Alex at the bar and I refused to take his offer for a ride. Then... well, it's a long story. Maybe when I got home now." Gabriella added, "Okay, tell Maggie and Emi, I love them. And thanks for taking care of them Nana Rose. I really appreciated it." Gabriella said.

She's a single mother? Troy asked again mentally, his eyes still closed.

Gabriella puts the phone and turned to see Troy now sitting in the couch. She faintly screamed and steps backwards. "You have kids?" Troy asked his arms flipped in his chest. Gabriella sighed heavily and nodded her head. "How much did you heard?" Gabriella asked, sarcastically.

"Um, all of it." Troy said, grinning at her. Gabriella scoffed at his unchanged attitudes. He's still arrogant. "How did I got here?" Gabriella asked.

"Easy, I carried you inside here." He said cockily.

"Don't play on me, dumb. You know that we still aren't okay that you left me alone and let me get kidnapped." Gabriella spat at him. Troy stood in front of her and said, "I didn't know you were kidnapped until I came back here in America and they told me your dead and I don't believe it." Troy explained. Tear started to fall in her cheeks and she wiped it all away. She doesn't believe it. Why would she believe him? He's a big goddamn liar and he's explanation is a big fat lie.

"Why would I believe you? You're just a big fat liar!" Gabriella said but was cut off with his reassuring lips on her soft ones. God, he's kiss didn't changed a bit. It was still sweet and caring. In his surprise, she kissed him back but... soon she push him and he earned a painful slap. She looked at his reddish cheeks as he touches it. "Goddammit, Troy! I fucking hate you so much!" she screamed and stormed off.

She walked near the door and then, it opened. She don't care who opened it because all she wanted is go home and stay away from this Troy Bolton. She stumped her feet out of the hotel room. She bumped into that person who opened and noticed his hair. It was like Chad or is that really Chad? She doesn't care at all. She's not yet ready to meet her friends again.

While, Troy watch Chad look back with a face. "Who is that hot chick from your room?" Chad asked, pointing the lady who just walked away. Chad was grinning while he walked near Troy. "That was... Gabriella." Troy said and Chad widened his eyes as he heard it. It was unbelievable. Gabriella wasn't mature as that from the last time he saw her. She looked... completely different. A lot different from the real Gabriella. "Are you freaking sure that is my sister?" Chad asked, looking clearly at Troy. (Chad treats Gabriella as a sister to him.) "Yes, I am. She slapped me after I kissed her." Troy admitted.

Chad broke out into laughter. Troy looked at him super confused and asked, "What the hell are you laughing at? The slap really hurts." Troy complained as Chad continued laughing. Chad can't control it and he just continued. Finally, he stopped looked at Troy, "Why don't you follow her? I mean, you can't let her go home at this late. It's dangerous." Chad said and Troy realized it.

"Yeah, man... why didn't I think of that?" Troy asked and grabbed his keys from the coffee table. He quickly left his room and to run after Gabriella.

She walking through the hallway, crying her eyes out. She doesn't know why but memories paces back and forth in her mind. She can remember all of him. His kisses, his hugs, and even his touch. She missed all of it. She can remember all of it. She still love him. She's STILL in love with him!

Suddenly, she felt a hand pull hers and she turned around to see Troy breathing heavily. "Why did you follow me?" Gabriella asked crying. He noticed her red eyes of hurt so he looked at her face, examining it clearly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not sick. You just made me cry." Gabriella swept off his hands from her face and wiped her tears with her hands. She sniffled a couple of time and looked at Troy. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you." Troy apologized.

"Why are you here?" Gabriella asked, obviously changing the subject. Troy sighed and looked back at her. "I'm gonna take you to your house. I can't just let you stroll in the streets at this late hour. It's too much dangerous." Troy said.

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "You still don't change." She said, smiling, "Are you trying to get close to me or just assuring that I'm okay?" Gabriella asked, her brows furrowing.

"Um... I don't know." Troy said. Gabriella let out a little giggle and nodded her head. She extended her arms and began to brush his hair. "I'm just sorry for slapping you." Gabriella said, brushing the soft brown hair, "It's just... we're over. Nothing is coming back for us." Gabriella added.

"I know but... I still hope that there is another chance for us." Troy said, nodding his head.

"So, are you still gonna take me home?" Gabriella changed the subject.

"Yeah... yeah, of course." Troy said and together they walked in the bright and narrow corridor.

* * *

**Okay, it's done. Now, I have an important question and maybe announcement. Do you want me to publish a one-shot for the lost scene of Memoirs of an Imperfect angel?**** Do you want me to make a 'sex scene'? Don't take it as bad as it could be but I think it's quite good idea of mine! Just review if ya like!**  
**And talking about reviews, what do you think about this chapter? Maybe you could tell me how's it going in your reviews! I love ya all!**


	6. The Charity Auction

He stopped in the corner as Gabriella say. "Leave me here... My house is just a corner there and I'll be fine." Gabriella pointed out her house with lights in it. She opened the door and he suddenly put his hand above hers. She looked back. "Promise me, we'll see each other again." Troy said. Gabriella sighed, not sure what to say. She can't, though she still love him. "I... don't know. It's too hard." Gabriella said and walked out of the car, leaving Troy furious.

He can see her walk in the streets and she stepped into the stairs. She reached the doorstep and knocks on the door. He saw light came out of the door frame, beaming at Gabriella. Then, two girls hugged Gabriella. Gabriella hugged the girls and kissed their forehead. "I'm guessing those are her kids." Troy whispered, smilingly and drove off.

With Gabriella, she looked him drove off and a deep and heard sigh came out of her mouth. "Mommy, what took you so long? It's already morning. Nana Rose was so worried." The girl, Emily said. Gabriella smiled at her daughter and they all got in. "I just got a bit stuck up." Gabriella said, putting the purse on the table. Nana Rose raised an eyebrow and asked, "With that guy?" Gabriella looked confused.

"You saw him?" Gabriella asked.

"Obviously, yes." Nana Rose said and pointed the open window. Gabriella groaned and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Let's not talk about it. It's very embarrassing." Gabriella said while walking up the stairs. The kids followed her up to the stairs. "And now, I'm gonna rest because I'm too tired." Gabriella said and shut her door closed. Nana Rose let out a small giggle and shook her head.

**8:00 in the early morning...**

Gabriella covered her eyes with pillows as she felt sunshine stroke in her eyes, piercing it. She groaned and peeked into the pillow, looking at the clock. Goddammit! It's late! She jumped out of the bed and run into the bathroom as quickly as she can. She can't be late. The charity auction of South Miami High School is TODAY! She got into the shower, not bothering if the water is hot or too cold. All she needed is a quick shower.

After that every quick shower, she walked out of the bathroom and to her closet. She needed to find some black slacks and some fitted clothes for teaching. God, she's really late. She slid the pants in her leg and buttons her uniform. She walked into her shoe rack and grabbed her heels. She remember it is Friday morning and rules of Friday's is wear skirts, not pants. She slid the pants off her legs and looked for her skirts.

She found one and she wear it with her heels. She needed to put on some make up before leaving. Goddammit! The eyeliner ruined her face. She grabbed a tissue to wipe the mess. After a few more minutes, she's finally finished. She grabbed her paper works and her bag. She run out of the room and downstairs. Heels stumping in the wooden stairs.

She found the kids having their breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey, mommy. You're late!" Maggie greeted as Gabriella kissed them in their cheeks. "Yes, mommy's so much late. I lost track of time." Gabriella explained as she kissed Nana Rose a goodbye kiss. "I'm gonna go... School have it's annual charity auction and I need to go." Gabriella said, walking towards the door.

"Really? So, I can take the kids there?" Nana Rose asked, and Gabriella nodded. "My students would love to have them there." Gabriella said and she closed the door of the house.

**8:45 in the morning...**

She run inside the halls of South Miami High School as the students greet her. She needed to hurry in the faculty room and prepare for the charity auction. God, she's now breathless. Then, she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see Alex. "You're... late. You're hair is cute." He said and Gabriella realized that she still hadn't combed her hair. "Uh, I lost track of time." Gabriella said.

"Okay, you're class was looking for you and the businessman who was willing to donate was said to arrive in a few more hours." Alex said as he helped her pick the things that had fallen in the floor. "Thanks, Alex..." Gabriella said and hurried herself towards the nearing faculty room. She opened the door and fixed her things in her desk. She was hurrying for her life. She puts books her and there.

Then, she run outside the faculty room after she finished fixing her things. She walked calmly as she passed Mrs. Brookstone and continued running as she saw the woman turned on the corner.

Finally, she got into her room. Homeroom. She slowly walked to her desk and the students stopped chattering. She breathed heavily. "Good morning, class." she greeted and the students greeted back. The students sat in their seats and listened to Gabriella as she discuss something about the charity auction. "Do you understand that?" Gabriella asked and her phone rings. It was Nana Rose's call. She put the phone in her ear after pressing one button and said, "Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, yes... of course. I just wanna ask about what time can the kids be there? I have to leave them there because I have to go to the market and to my friends." Nana Rose said on the phone.

"Uh, around lunch..." Gabriella said,after looking at the clock. "Okay, bye.." Gabriella said and hung up.

"Is your twins gonna be here? We wanna play with them." Vanessa asked, Gabriella's students. Gabriella nodded her head in response and the students began cheering loudly. Gabriella giggled at the fact on how her students love her kids.

**10:00 a.m.**

Gabriella stood in the platform, writing some lessons on the board. "Okay, you have to multiply this... into this and divide it automatically by 20 to get the final answer." Gabriella said and looked around, "Did you got it?" she asked and all of the students nodded their head. Soon, one student from the same class entered the room and yelled, "The Businessman had arrived."

Her eyes became a little shiny and clapped her hands. "Perfect." Gabriella said and looked around, fixing the mess on her desk, "Settle down everyone... Let's bid this man a good greeting, okay?" Gabriella added and walked at the end of the room to place books on the shelf. Then, some people came inside the room, including Mrs. Brookstone. Gabriella turned around to be a little surprised at what she saw. Or rather, whom she saw. "Everyone, this is Mr. Troy Bolton from New York... he owns a newspaper company and he's here to donate books at out library." Mrs. Brookstone stated. The students all got up and greeted Troy.

Is that right? Troy is the man who is willing to donate books? Or he's just doing it to get close to Gabriella? Gabriella stared at him and she was again breathless. "Well, Miss Montez, what are you staring at? Are you not gonna greet out visitor?" Mrs. Brookstone, sternly with brows raising.

"Uh, yeah... G-good M-morning, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella stuttered. All of the students looked confused on why is their teacher stuttering at no reason. "Good Morning..." Troy greeted but with added surprise, "Gabriella." God, he called her in her name? All of them began thinking why. Gabriella shook her head in embarrassment. The students began chattering and whispering about it. They're obviously confused.

"I'll you here, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Brookstone said politely and left the room with other people after Troy nodded his head. He was left there standing in front of the class. The whispers became louder and Gabriella was full. "God, stop it. He just called my name, no big deal!" Gabriella said groaning and the students stopped chattering. Troy smirked at it. Gabriella walked near her desk and fixed her things. "Now, class dismissed." Gabriella said and the students filled in the empty hallways.

They they were both left alone in the room. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, not looking in his eyes. She don't like staring at him again. It was hard to resist from breaking the contact once again if she needed to. "Easy... to get you back." Troy responded.

"What makes you thing I'm coming with you?" Gabriella asked, smiling at him.

"Uh, because you missed... me?" Troy said. A little devilish chuckle left her lips and she walked near the door with her things. Troy began following her. "I'm not missing you... I'm hating you!" Gabriella said sarcastically as she walked in the halfway empty hallway to the faculty room. "Oh, really? Then, why did you acted so much caring last night?" Troy asked.

Gabriella scoffed at him. _God, he's so much hilarious_, Gabriella thought in her head. "That called acting, you should try it sometimes." Gabriella said, as she faced him. Troy stopped in front of her. "Just give me a chance. Come with me... back with me in New York." Troy said.

"Not a chance." Gabriella said and turned around to open the faculty room door behind her but he held her arms. "Brie..." he called her. His nickname for her. Gabriella breathed heavily as she remembered that name... "I'm not coming with you." she repeated.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because..." she thought for one reason again, "Because I have my normal life here. I have my kids, I have my-" Gabriella said but she was interrupted by a questioning interruption. "Husband?" Troy asked.

"No... I have my job here and I don't wanna leave Miami." Gabriella said.

"But please, just one chance." Troy begged again.

"You know, you are the worst thing that happened in my life!" Gabriella yelled.

"Though you still love it." Troy joked cockily. Gabriella stumped her foot in depression and got into the room, slamming the door. Troy was left there standing in despair.

* * *

**Finally! Do you like it? Do you LOVE it? I hope you do... Now, I'm gonna publish the one shot as soon as possible and I promise you...**  
**It'll be great! Now, please I begged for my reviews and comments. Judge this one and tell me if you like it!**


	7. Nothing goes right

**12:05 in the afternoon...**

"Yeah! It's lunch time!" one student began yelling.

Gabriella walked in the cafeteria to buy some lunch for herself. The twins had just arrived a few minutes ago and they're in the faculty. "One new york deli platter please." Gabriella said and the waitress handed her one platter. Gabriella handed her payment and turned around to see Mrs. Brookstone in front of all the students to announce the arrive of Troy Bolton. Gabriella stood there in respect.

The school began chattering again about something Gabriella couldn't here. "This is Mr. Troy Bolton, he'll be donating books and help here in our school for somethings we usually needed." Mrs. Brookstone said, as the students continued on chattering. "So, behave and keep hiding you horns down from your heads." Mrs. Brookstone said and one students raised a hand. "Yes... Miss?"

"Stefanie Ford." The girl introduced.

"Okay, Ms. Ford. What's your question?" Mrs. Brookstone asked.

"We're all dying to know why Mr. Bolton called Ms. Montez in her first name. Is there any relationship between them?" The girl asked and Mrs. Brookstone and Gabriella's eyes widened. Troy smiled at this question. So much embarrassment. "You shouldn't asking these personal questions." Mrs. Brookstone asked, but Troy interrupted.

"I'll answer it." Troy said with made Gabriella to groan. She decided to walk away to start eating her lunch. The students waited for an answer while Gabriella continued walking out. "She's my... girlfriend." Troy announce. Gabriella stood in surprise. They're over right? All over... Nothing is between them anymore. The students gasped as they heard it. Gabriella turned around and looked at him seriously.

"Bring it back, Troy." Gabriella ordered. All eyes turned to her. Troy smiled at her, his hand in his pockets. "Why? We're not over right? I mean, I was just 'forced' to break up with you because of your father." Troy explained.

"But you still shouldn't have. You left me alone while I'm pregnant? And oh, not just pregnant! Pregnant with twins!" Gabriella spat back.

"And so, you're saying that the kids I saw last night when I bring you to your house are MY kid?" Troy asked, cockily.

"I'm not saying that but... Ugh! You're so... delirious!" Gabriella said, "You still left me."

"I didn't leave, why don't you get it?" Troy snapped.

"Yeah, your right... I totally don't understand why did you leave me." Gabriella spat back, "You really are the worst thing that happened in my life! Being my bodyguard is the worst memory!" Gabriella said.

"Then, why do blush when I used to call you sexy and beautiful? Why do you cried when I kissed you last night? Why do I feel that you missed me so much?" Troy asked. Gabriella was speechless and looked around. She turned to him again and gave him a painful slap. "Don't you dare to get near to me again." Gabriella said, tears falling from her eyes. She ran out of the cafeteria, leaving all of the people there hanging.

**In the faculty room...**

Gabriella opened the door and walked to her desk where the twins where drawing something in the paper. "Hey, mommy. Where's you food?" Emi asked looking back at Gabriella. Gabriella hiding-ly wiped a tear strained in her cheeks and smiled at Emi. "No more, deli platter available. Maybe I'll just take you two out." Gabriella suggested causing the two to squeal excitedly.

"We heard what happened in the cafeteria." One teacher named Sarah, said. Gabriella looked up to see that Sarah and another woman named, Faith. "Uh, Forget about it. It's just a little misunderstanding." Gabriella said, looking down at her twins who continued their drawings. "I see that..." Sarah said, nodding her head as if compliment disagreement.

"Just believe me. Nothing to tell about him because we are not... uh, you know." Gabriella trailed off as she can't describe herself, "It was all a past." She added.

"So, you two did have a past." Faith blurted.

"What? I didn't said that." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know you didn't but that was you point." Before Gabriella could speak again, the faculty door opened creating a creaking sound. "Uh, is Miss Montez here?" The principal's secretary asked from the door. Gabriella stood up in answer and all eyes turned to her. "Yes?" Gabriella asked, nervously. Muscles tightening, stomach flipping and mind was blown in nervousness. "Uh, the Mrs. Brookstone wanted to talk to you." the secretary said and left the room. Her heart beats faster. It was so fast. Why was it all about... again?

"Uh, can you look after them? I'll be right back in a minute." Gabriella said and kissed the twins' heads. "Mommy's gonna be back in a minute, okay?" Gabriella added and the two girls nodded their head slightly. She sighed and looked at the two teacher and flashed a little smile in her lips. She walked out of the room and down the halfway empty corridor. She sighed heavily as she heard rumors about her and Troy or the so called businessman.

She reached for the Principal's office and sighed heavily. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. She entered the air conditioned room that was nearly a lot alike to Antarctica for its coolness. She looked around to see him sitting in the single cushion couch, his arms in the arm desk and sitting like the way he always did before. She breathed out again and looked over the woman sitting in front of the desk, Mrs. Brookstone.

"U, I heard you wanted to see me?" Gabriella asked, unsurely (I don't think that's a word. But consider.) what to say. Mrs. Brookstone raised her thin brown eyebrows and said, "I don't to see you... I needed to see you. There is a bid difference, you know that?" Mrs. Brookstone said causing Gabriella to groaned, "Now, sit." she added and Gabriella sat on the seat opposite to the man she hated the most, or did she hate him?

"According to the happenings in the cafeteria... I want you to tell me what is the relationship between you and Mr. Bolton." Mr. Brookstone said causing Gabriella to widen her eyes and whimper. Troy was expecting this but she wasn't. Not at all. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Brookstone, but that's quite personal." Gabriella excused, trying not to be rude.

"Uh, the former sarcastic President's daughter was afraid of spilling the truth behind _us_?" Troy asked. He still hadn't change his ways. Being arrogant is his nature.

"Shut up." Gabriella snapped at him with her famous death glare that she mostly gives to Troy Bolton.

"Well, we are in one faculty here." Mrs. Brookstone said, "You didn't even put up a little background on your real life." Gabriella can't bring the past back. Everything will turn out full speed ahead again. And she's tired of it. She hated it. "I'm still not telling you about my past. It's private." Gabriella said and got up in her seat. "The choice is your, Miss Montez but please remember... I'm still giving you one chance to approve. Just approach me." Mrs. Brookstone answered.

With that, Gabriella left the room, small drops of tears were falling in her eyes. She sniffled a little and walked up to the faculty room. She wiped the tears again and entered the room. She walked to her desk and looked at her twins. The twins were her only inspiration through out her life. "Maggie and Emi, we'll be going home now. I guess I'll just make your favorite dish for lunch." Gabriella said and fixed her things.

"Okay," the kids said in their softest tone as the keep their drawings in their bags. Gabriella sighed as she notice- though the twins weren't telling, she still know they looked for a loving father- how they are desperately wanting a father. "Let's go." Gabriella said and the three girls left the room.

All in thought, Gabriella was depressed fr expecting that the Charity Auction would be great as it was every year. But that time, it was different. A lot different. She hated to remember it and yet, she don't like to admit that she STILL love him, in any way he had hurt her. He was still important to her. She still love him. She missed his kisses, his hugs and yet, his touch. It was so addictive. Tickle flow through her skin whenever he kiss, hug and touch her everywhere._ Everywhere_.

* * *

**Like it? Review please. I need it all. Well, please give my reactions about the one shot. I know I suck because it was my first one shot through out the months I have been here on fanfiction but, please, understand my grammatical and spelling errors for English is not my first language. I'm a Filipino, half Chinese who don't understand Mandarin at all. Now, shared a little background of mine? Might be too long. Now, please still don't forget the reviews. It's important. Much love.**


	8. Forgiveness

She unlocked the door and let the two girls run inside the apartment. She picked up some grocery bags from the floor and looked around. Her neighbor's door opened and a man with blond hair approached with clutch bag in his arms. "Oh, hey... Riley." Gabriella greeted before entering the apartment. The man faced her and he had big eyeglasses. "You still have those glasses of yours." Gabriella complimented causing him to chuckle. She put the groceries down again and crossed her arms.

"For reading." Riley said, nodding his head. She can say he was nervous. "Yeah, that's the use of glasses, right?" Gabriella said and she smiled at him, also nodding her head, "So, I'll see you later, Riley." Gabriella added and picked the paper bag again and entered the house.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, Gabriella." Riley said and left the apartment.

Gabriella puts the groceries in the kitchen counter and called out the twins' names. "Mags? Emi?" Gabriella called and left the groceries in the counter. She walked out of the kitchen in real silence. She walked up the stairs and continued to call out their names.

She opened their bedroom door and found something that made her smiled. They are totally asleep in each of their beds. They have changed their clothes in normal house clothes and now, sleeping in each of their beds. She got inside to kiss their forehead and its Maggie's turn when she whimper a little bit.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't given you the most thing you really needed. A good father." Gabriella said and another tear let out from her cheeks. It landed on the blanket of Maggie. She wiped the trace of the tears and smiled. She got up from the bed and walked out of the door.

She silently whimpers when she saw Nana Rose walking in the corridor. "Nana Rose?" Gabriella asked as the old woman look something in her bag. "Oh, I thought I was earlier." The old woman said, lowering her purse. You can ask why the old woman had expensive purse, the woman is just 50 and above years old. She's not as old as you think. She can buy things she wanted and enjoy being young again. Just consider.

"Uh, that's what I thought earlier." Gabriella said and forced a fake smile, "Well something bad happened at school." Gabriella added and walked down the stairs. Nana Rose puts the purse above the wooden desk with a flower vase above. She followed Gabriella downstairs who went straight in the kitchen. "What happened?" Nana Rose asked worriedly.

"Uh, you don't wanna know." Gabriella said and unpacked the groceries from the bags. She puts the unpacked things in the cabinet and its designated places. "Try me, I wanna help you." Nana Rose said, trying to convince Gabriella.

"That's the point… you always help me." Gabriella said and stopped putting the things in the cabinet. She turned around to see the old woman standing near the counter. "Maybe… I could just forget about it." Gabriella said, another tear let out and she wiped it again. She's really tired of crying and she still can't control it. Her life was so emotional all through four years.

"Just, please. I want to be a perfect mother for you." Nana Rose said as she steps forward to Gabriella. Gabriella looks up in depression and frustration. "Thanks." Gabriella said and she smiled reluctantly. She gave a little sniffle and the old woman let out a giggle.

"Now, what happened?" Nana Rose asked.

"He found me…" Gabriella said, "I know, that Troy found me last night but I didn't expect that he'll be the visitor in South Miami High. It was unexpected." She added.

"Golly, G… Do you ever think of going back?" Nana Rose asked.

"No one is coming back. Neither do I." Gabriella answered, looking down at the tile floor. "But he still needed to see his kids." Nana Rose said.

"What I just don't believe is he told me that he broke up with me because of my father. I just… don't get it." Gabriella explained.

"Maybe it's one other truth. That he didn't mean to leave you because he had to make choices." Nana Rose advised. Gabriella was feeling a little confuse. Maybe he's right. Maybe he was really forced for something. But what was the something because he promised her that he won't leave whatever happens? That promise was so broken into billion of pieces.

"I don't know. It's just… hard to forgive again." Gabriella replied after she was thought for a few long minutes. "But are you willing to forgive… _him_?" Nana Rose asked and it froze Gabriella. She wasn't ready for that question but is she, though? For all the time that he wasn't there in her side, her life was like hell. It was so much complicated living on your own and trying to survive with twins with no other company.

Gabriella continued cooking their dinner as the twins watch TV and Nana Rose was cutting some other ingredients. It was already seven in the evening. She had enough time to forget all about the happenings that day. Only the old woman and her know about Troy. Means, the kids have no idea what happened at school.

_Ding dong_…

"I'll get it," Nana Rose offered and walked out of the dainty kitchen. Gabriella let out a little giggle as she heard Emi's voice offer to open the door but was refused by the old woman.

With the old woman, she turned into the straight corner going to the main door. She wiped her hand with her apron and twisted the golden doorknob of the wooden. She pulled the door open and found a man in his nearly thirties with piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was standing at exactly 5"10 ½. Nana Rose can exactly remember this man. It was the man that drives Gabriella just last night.

Troy Bolton.

"Uh hi," Troy greeted as he puts his hand deeper in his pockets. He curved his lips a little and the old woman greeted back. "Is… Gabriella Montez living here?" Troy asked politely.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen, making some dinner. I'll call her if you want." Nana Rose said.

"Please, I really need to apologize to her." Troy said, with some tone of begging and convincing.

"Yeah, she told me a few hours ago. I'm your guessing you're Troy." Nana Rose said and he nodded, "I'm Rose, Gabriella's foster parent. I found her in the prison for being found lying in the beach unconscious." Nana Rose said.

"Well, thank you so much for taking her in safety." Troy said.

"No problem. Well, I'll call her, okay? Can you wait here or go inside?" Nana Rose said.

"No thanks… I'm guessing she'll be even madder if I came inside her house." Troy joked causing the old woman to chuckle a bit. He returned a flash of wonderful smile on the woman. Nana Rose came back in and slightly closed the door. She walked down the hallway again and straight to the kitchen.

"Someone's looking for you," Nana Rose stated and Gabriella searched for an answer, "A man with blue eyes and brown hair." She added.

"Don't tell me it's him." Gabriella said, nervously. Heart beats faster than ever, again. "Yes." Nana Rose said and continued to chop the onions. Gabriella sighed and said, "Tell him to go away." She said and focused on the frying pan.

"Please, Gabriella. You need to talk to him—," Nana Rose and was cut off but her scoffing tone.

"There is no more to talk about. We're all over." Gabriella said.

"Yes, there is. He wanted to make an apology. And he's a nice guy." Nana Rose.

"How did you know he's a nice guy? You're not the one that fell in love with his fucking trap and had sex with him." Gabriella said raising her voice.

"Lower your voice and watch your language, young lady." Nana Rose scolded.

"Puh-lease, Nana Rose. If you can't shove him off from our house, just let him stand there all night." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, you still have to talk to him at least. Try to listen to him and keep your nerves down. I know I didn't fell in love with him but I can feel that he didn't mean to break up with you. I can see it in his eyes. He's still in loved with you. He wouldn't look for you all over the world if he doesn't love you. He's not gonna spend his time in looking for you if he doesn't love you. In anyway, he still does. You just can't accept the fact." Nana Rose pointed out.

Gabriella sighed heavily as she heard all of it. Nana Rose was right. There is nothing wrong if she tried to talk to him and listen to his excuses, again. She turned the stove off and prepared the food. She left the bowl of dish in the counter and washed her hands.

She walked pass the living room and saw the kids watching Hannah Montana on TV. She turned to the straight hallway and to the front door. She extended her hand to touch the doorknob but she stopped, thinking if it was such a good a idea. Maybe she could try. She wouldn't know if she didn't at least try.

She opened the door and found him facing backwards. He still looks the same. "Uh, ahem." Gabriella said as if trying to catch his attention. He turned around and blue eyes met her dark eyes. "Hey," he said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in her calmest voice.

"I'm here to apologize. For the events at the school and for all the things I have done to you." Troy started.

"Well, Troy… it isn't easy as you think. It's so complicated. All my life had like hell without you here, guiding me. I don't know what else to do. I just look at our kids and I can see you in them." Gabriella explained.

"I know it's complicated. At least you can forgive me and we'll still be friends." Troy said.

"Uh, Troy. You don't know how I miss you so much. How I cried every night wishing you were here by my side. I missed you, so much." Gabriella said.

"I know what you meant and I'm not expecting you to come with me in New York. And I don't also expect that you would let me be a father to my kids for even months." Troy explained.

"It's like a convincing type of statement." Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled at her compliment. "But maybe, I could at least forgive you and be a father to the twins." Gabriella said and his face enlightened. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard in that day.

"Really? You would do that?" Troy asked.

"Of course, for you. I'm not that sarcastic anymore. I've change. I've learned everything I need to learn." Gabriella answered.

"Thank you so much, Gabriella." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, maybe since tomorrow is Saturday, I could take the kids in a restaurant and meet us there." Gabriella said.

"What restaurant? What time?" Troy asked.

"Uh, lunch… at the Italian restaurant in 5th North Drive. It's name is Fiasco." Gabriella said, politely.

"Thanks again, for all. For forgiving me and for tomorrow." Troy said.

"Don't thank me yet for tomorrow. Well, good night, Troy." Gabriella said and held the edge of the door.

"Good night, Brie." He called her again as Brie and in surprise, she blushed. She missed how he calls her that name. It was like a addictive song playing in her mind.

* * *

**It's finally finished. Now, do like the forgiving scene? Is it too long? I mean, have I been that fast to forgive? Maybe hearts just know the answer. So cheesy! Wow, my reviews, please don't you forget that... Haha. Now, goodbye and much love from me. **


	9. Family Day Out

**9:00 in the evening…**

The rain slowly started to pour the dry streets and become wet. It becomes colder as she expected it to be. Gabriella had just finished in changing her clothes in night clothes. She has to tell the kids about the meeting with 'their' father. Or did she still need?

She went out of her room and walked in the narrow hallway to find it real silent. She walked to her twins' room and opened the door slowly, avoiding creaky noises.

Light was beaming through the four corners of the pink room. "Hey, mommy." A greet was heard by Gabriella. She turned her head to the twins sitting in each of their beds. They were both in their pajamas and their hair was down in their shoulders. "Hey, girls." Gabriella said and entered the room, closing the door. She walked in Maggie's bed and sat beside her.

"Mommy," Maggie said, looking up at the brown eyes of Gabriella like hers, "Nana Rose told us something about our father." This statement froze Gabriella. She didn't expect that old woman would tell it first. It was so embarrassing. "Uh, you know I should be telling you that but, I guess I have no way out of it anymore." Gabriella said, giggling.

The two girls returned a little giggle, causing Gabriella to smile wider. She loved to hear all of the laughs, giggles and even chuckles of her kids. It makes her stronger. "Well, what does he look like? Nana Rose told us that he was at your school in the afternoon. Well, we didn't saw him." Emi demanded.

"Uh, he had dirty blondish-brown hair like yours, mija." Gabriella said and began to brush Maggie's hair, causing the little girl to giggle again. "And he had… baby blue eyes like yours, Emi." She added and Emily smiled at Gabriella.

"Well, he's gonna meet us tomorrow at your favorite restaurant as he requested." Gabriella said causing the two to squeak. They gave Gabriella satisfying hug and planted lots and lots of kisses in Gabriella's face. "Gosh, you two. I know you two are excited but you don't have to worship me." Gabriella joked and they all laughed.

**The next day, quarter to eleven in the morning…**

She stood in front of the long oval vertical mirror and she admired her dress. It was a pink dress that was about one inch above the knee. She was also wearing the 'T' necklace and light pink heels. She looked… stunning.

"Gabriella, the kids are all ready." Nana Rose said and Gabriella looked back, smiling. "Do I look… horrible?" Gabriella asked, waiting for an answer from the old woman.

"No, sweetie. You just look adorable." Nana Rose said, as she walked to Gabriella and gave her a hug. Gabriella hugged back and saw the two kids entering her room. Gabriella pulled back and kissed the twins' heads. "You ready, girls?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, we are." The two answered and Gabriella brushed the hair. It was so soft. "We better go… we don't wanna be late." Gabriella said and smiled. The old woman nodded and they all headed downstairs.

"What time are you gonna be home? So, that I can come home earlier after work." Nana Rose asked.

"Uh, maybe by the end of the day." Gabriella said and the three girls all went out of the house. "Goodbye," Nana Rose said and waved.

**Around 11: 30 in the morning…**

There weren't as much as people in the restaurant for it is a fancy restaurant. Troy had call Gabriella earlier to inform her that he just arrived at the restaurant and made a reservation for four.

He sat there waiting for Gabriella. One waiter came to him and asked for the second time around, "Do you want to order now, sir?" the waiter asked politely.

"No, thank you. Perhaps later." Troy said, and smiled, nodding his head slowly. He looked around and flipped his phone back and forth. Soon his phone vibrated and he looked at it. It was Claire. When will she stop?

He pressed one button, ending the freaking call. Soon it rang again. He pressed one button again and turned the damn phone off. He sighed in stress for being bugged by _his _fiancé. He tapped his foot into the floor, waiting for his companies. He looked down to see if he had dirt in his clothes. He formally smoothed his clothes.

He was wearing denim pants and black t-shirt. He also wears his sneakers. Like the old ways, he still has his old clothes that he usually wears when he is with Gabriella.

Then, he can hear giggling just like Gabriella and some shoes pumping into the tiled floor. Then, he can hear conversations, causing him to look up and see the sexier Gabriella Montez and his two kids. "Mommy…" one girl with dirty blond hair like his said.

"Later, Maggie." Gabriella scolded as she walked to the information center. "Please, mommy." The little girl begged. "Queencess Margaret Montez." Gabriella called causing the little girl to shut up.

"You used again the full name." Maggie pouted. Gabriella giggled at Maggie's crazy actions.

"Where Emi?" Gabriella asked as she noticed she hadn't seen Emily. "I'm here." Emily said as she walked up to Gabriella. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost you." Gabriella giggled and turned to the woman with blond hair. "Yes, Miss Montez?" The blond haired woman asked.

"Oh, Harper… I am looking for Mr. Troy Bolton. We have a reservation meeting in here." Gabriella said and the woman nodded. "Oh, yes..." Harper, the blond haired woman said and before she could continue, Troy stood behind Gabriella.

"Gabriella." Troy called, casing Gabriella to look back.

"Oh, there you are. Nice clothes." Gabriella said, nervously. She hasn't this nervous before. He chuckled and looked at Gabriella. The two girls hugged Gabriella's legs and Gabriella looked down. "We'll better talk about this in our table." Gabriella said and carried Maggie in her arms while pulling Emi towards the table.

Gabriella put Maggie and Emi in their seats and Gabriella was sing beside with Troy since it was a four seated table. "Um, girls…" Gabriella started while Troy excuses going into the bathroom. "Is he our father?" Maggie asked whispering. Gabriella giggled at the question.

"Yes…" Gabriella answered.

"He had beautiful blue eyes and cute hair." Emi exclaimed.

"I told you so." Gabriella giggled, "I don't want you to make him feel embarrassed." She added and the two girls nodded.

Soon, Troy came back into the table, smiling. "They already know." Gabriella whispered in his ears and his eyes widened. "You don't." Troy said.

"How can I? They asked me." Gabriella defended.

"Okay, I have no way outta here." Troy joked.

"That was mom said last night when we talked." Maggie said. Troy smiled at Maggie, though not knowing her name; he still knew she got his hair. "Really?" Troy asked, smiling.

"Yes…" Emi interrupted and Maggie nodded her head.

"Well, what's your name?" Troy asked the two girls, "I mean, your mom hadn't told me yet." He added causing Gabriella to smack him in his arms. Gabriella flipped her arms closed.

"I'm Queencess Margaret. Maggie, for short." Maggie introduced.

"And I'm Princess Emily. Emi or Emily, for short." The other girl introduced.

"Cute names." Troy commented, "You're a great mother." He added after he looked at Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

**Around 5:00 in the near sunset afternoon…**

Troy, Gabriella and the twins are all in the having fun. The kids were playing in the playground while Troy and Gabriella sat in the bench. "Thanks again." Troy said.

"What for?" Gabriella asked, looking confused.

"For being strong without me there with you. All throughout the years." Troy answered. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. "I have to live or at least, survive. Because if I don't, the kids won't be as perfect like this." Gabriella said and turned her head into the two kids, playing.

"I'm not expecting again to see the kids again." Troy said.

"Why? You're leaving?" Gabriella asked and turned to his blue eyes. She can tell it was a yes. "Yeah, lots of work. Can't leave it." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's forehead. Honestly, Gabriella doesn't want him to leave. She needed him beside her. She felt his warm lips on her skin again. It made her fall for him again. "When?" Gabriella asked, her voice shaking.

"In two months." Troy answered. Then, the place went silent. "Well, I guess we better go." Gabriella stood up and smoothed her dress. She was obviously changing the subject. "Oh, right. I'll drive you home." Troy said and got up again.

"Okay…" Gabriella agreed and called the twins' names. "Maggie and Emi! Come one, sweetie, we're coming home." Gabriella said and the two run into her.

"Mommy, please." The two pouted causing Troy and Gabriella to giggle. "Maybe next time, sweetie." Troy said, and they all headed for the car.

The ride was real silent and Gabriella can't stop thinking of any way to avoid him leaving. She don't like him to leave. Though she can't admit to herself, her heart can tell that he still love her.

Otherwise, Troy was also in love with her but in his case, it was pretty obvious. Gabriella wanted him to stay forever and bring them the past. The past that made the fall on each other. The past that made them stay together. The past that will be the reason to bring the faded love back.

She looking for reason for her to tell him she's still in love. There are lots of reasons in her mind but none of those reasons would fit the very best. One reason was the way his touch makes her body shiver. The other one was the way his kiss makes her fall in love again. Another one is the way he makes her feel free to trust. Well, she still really needed to trust again but one thing is she don't know how. It was real hard for her to admit that he left her alone being kidnapped and live alone with an old woman and her two twins.

He stopped in front of the house and looked around the car. The two girls were yawning and Gabriella was still silent. "Gabriella?" Gabriella answered in a humming voice and looked at Troy. "We're here. The girls are sleepy." Troy said and looked back at the two girls rubbing their eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Gabriella said and got out of the car. She opened the back door and carried Emi in her arms while Troy carried Maggie. They got into the house and found Nana Rose watching TV.

"Oh, how's the family day out?" Nana Rose asked, getting up.

"It's fun." Gabriella said and carried Emi—Troy following with Maggie -up the stairs and into the room. They both laid the girls into each of the beds. "Thanks again." Gabriella said and nodded her head. They both walked out and shut the door close.

They were all alone. Awkward silence flew over the place. "Uh, I'll just go." Troy said and leaned in to kiss Gabriella in her cheeks. She can feel the heat forming in her cheeks. He left the house after that.

Gabriella opened the door of the girls' room again and sat beside Maggie. "Did you two had fun?" Gabriella asked and the two nodded their head in laziness to answer. "Yeah, sure you did." Gabriella said and kissed Maggie and Emi's head.

Gabriella turned around to leave the kids to sleep but a faint voice called her. "Mommy… we both has a request for you and we promise it will be the last one." It was Maggie's voice. Gabriella turned around and walked to them again.

"We wanted Daddy to stay with us here in the house." Emi blurted out causing Gabriella to get frozen in her position. She can't think. She can't move. Everything in her world had just stopped. Did heard it right? Maybe it'll be a good reason to admit that she still loved him… just maybe.

* * *

**Done! Now, what do you think about this chapter? Is it good enough? Well, let's see in your loving reviews for me. Much love.**


	10. Thanksgiving Party

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have writer's block! Why does it have to exist? Well, here it is, so enjoy!**

She lifted her knuckles to try knocking on the wooden door of Troy's hotel room. It was the sixth time she tried to knock but on the other side of her mind tells her not to and the other side tells her yes. It was pretty convincing in the case of her kids but for her -honestly, she don't know.

She brought back her hand into her purse and sighed. Though she can't stop thinking about his reaction at the decision she made. Another deeper sigh let out her throat as she closed her eyes. Actually, she agreed that he can live with them for the rest of his time in Miami. On one side, she don't like it for the fact that she's still having a hard time in facing him and the remaining side was, she like it because... she still want him for her life.

Now, whether she likes it or not, she needs to knock on the door -take it or leave it. She lifted her knuckles again and before she could knock, the door flew open revealing a shirtless Troy Bolton. "Uh, I'm sorry." Gabriella said and tried to walk away, closing her eyes for one moment- trying to forget about it. "Gabriella?" he called her and she stopped, forcing herself to whirl around. "Yes?" Gabriella asked narrowing her eyelids to avoid from her seeing him in that... way.

"What are you doing here? Do you have something to tell me?" Troy asked leaning his forearm in the door frame as his arms flipped crossed. She tugged her purse closer to her sexy thighs that she actually loves. She was wearing a short spaghetti strap white dress that also had a white belt in her upped waist. She was wearing white shoes filled with diamonds. "Yes, actually about the kids." Gabriella said while walking forward him again.

"Uh, sure... let's talk about it inside." Troy said, lending out a hand to direct her to get inside. Gabriella obliged to get into the room. The room was cleaner as it was before. The first she entered that hotel room was it was messy and crazy but now, a little clean. She smiled... she realized her hadn't change in his space. He was always clean as ever... so sensitive about dirty crazy things. Maybe it's his nature.

She sat down on the brown fabric couch she laid before and watches him as he slips down his plain white t-shirt in his muscular torso. He walked formally in his shoe rack and grabbed his favorite sneakers. She remembered that shoes... he always wear those shoes every time her played with Chad and Zeke basketball. He loved those sneakers...

She just realized he was combing his brownish hair in front of the mirror hanging on the wall. She sighed heavily and she can tell he heard it because he looked back at her. "Uh, so what are we going to about?" he started as he made his way to the kitchen. "Can I get you drinks?" he asked before she could tell her purpose.

"Uh, sure... just juice please." Gabriella said as she stuttered. She was nervous. What is she supposed to tell him? I mean, how would she tell him? It's not as easy as you think... her heart would be pounding if her mind just agrees with her heart that she loved him to stay with them but no, her mind was telling opposite... her mind was thinking about her kids, not herself. Well, her first responsibility is her kids and the last is herself...

He came back with a tray in his hands. The tray was holding two glasses of juice and tissues and everything, yada, yada. He placed the tray above the coffee table and served the glasses. He puts the tray aside and sat opposite to Gabriella. Gabriella grabbed the juice and sipped it. "So, what are we gonna talk about again?" he repeated.

"The kids want you to..." Gabriella stopped and sighed, deciding is she should continue the sentence. "The kids want me to what?" Troy asked, after swallowing the juice inside his mouth. Gabriella sighed again, looking down into the carpeted floor and back to Troy. "To live with us..." Gabriella finished and he was silent. He doesn't know what to do or react... it's hard to decide. _Did she agree?_ He thought.

"You know, as much as I am happy about it, I'm still considering that you don't want any of this-" Troy said but was cut off by Gabriella's voice, saying, "I do want this." Two hands slapped over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"Really?" Troy asked as a wonderful smile crept in his lips. His eyes sparkling like pearl at what he just heard. Gabriella sighed in defeat. She can't escape it now; she's caught. She looked at his sparkling blue eyes and nodded, adding, "Well, yeah... I want to trust you again. I want to put up a family with you..." Gabriella admitted, smiling.

"Well, why don't we try?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean 'try'?" Gabriella asked, searching an answer from his smile.

"I'll live with you and the kids and I'm gonna earn your trust again." Troy said, leaning forward to Gabriella, felt like kissing. It was so near... but he pulled away. Her thoughts were broken by him. She liked to feel his lips again crashing in hers... she missed it. "What time should I be there?" he asked, while sitting back into his seat, finishing his juice. "Well, around six in the afternoon... I'm not yet home by that time cause the school is having its Thanksgiving party and I'll be home late." Gabriella informed.

"Uh, do you want me to come?" he offered.

"If that's okay with you- Wait, what?" she said surprisingly. _Is he offering himself to be my date to that Thanksgiving party?_ She asked herself. "I'm offering myself as a date..." Troy elaborated, making a face like, 'you know what the hell I am saying.'

"How did you know that this party needs a date?" Gabriela asked, confused.

"Well, you know my connections." Troy said cockily.

"Ugh! Whatever, I have said my purpose so, I'm leaving." Gabriella said and left the room fully annoyed.

**6:30 in the evening...**

Gabriella stood in beside the minibar of the gymnasium as the loud music deafens her ear. She was standing there; wearing a black short dress, violet stilettos and her pearl earrings. She also had her eyeglasses, black purse and black shiny belt around her waist. She had not date so, she decided to stand there. Students were all dancing in the club music around the gymnasium with their dates. Some of the teachers were there too, dancing with their dates. She was the only one who haven't got a date, _yet_.

It was her third soda and just finished it. God, the party is so boring. She fished her phone out of her purse and called Nana Rose. "Hello?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"Gabriella, why did you call?" Nana Rose asked over the phone.

"I just wanted to know how the kids are doing and if Troy arrived there." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah, the kids are fine, they're actually watching Hannah Montana, as usual." Nana Rose said, and Gabriella can feel the old woman's eyes rolling. She giggled at the words of the old woman and turned around to change her view.. But instead for getting a good view, her view became rather worse or rather worst. She can see... Troy Bolton, wearing his casual clothes and his old sneakers. His hair was stylish but, is he making himself look good for her? Is he trying to win her heart again for the second time?

"Uh, I'll call you back..." Gabriella said and hung just as Troy approach her. "Hey," she greeted, "I told you not to come but unfortunately, you did." she added sarcastically. He rolled her eyes at her as she giggled at his actions. "Well, I don't like you to be all alone..." he said assuredly.

"Thanks," she said before turning into the bartender to order another glass of iced tea, (NO ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES ALLOWED). Her order immediately came and Gabriella pulled it near her. She took a sip and looked back at Troy who was staring at her. "Why are you looking like that?" she asked, lowering the glass from her mouth. He chuckled and bowed his head to the floor and turning back to her.

"Nothing, you just look like you're still young like before." he said, grinning wider at her. She raised eyebrow and showed a sarcastic face before saying, "You think you're gonna get me that easy? Well, you're wrong..." she said, taking another sip.

"Try me, I'll get you back soon... Remember, Brie, it takes two to tango." he said and gave a 'I'm right' look. He was right... it takes two to tango... It takes the two of them to rebuild and reunite for their unforgotten affection for each other. Gabriella fell silent... is she really ready to forgive him for all that he had done to her? For all that he had made her hide in Miami? Is she ready to admit that she still love him after all?

"Um, do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Gabriella asked as she make her voice louder to make him here her. He leaned a little trying to hear it again, "What did you say?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "I asked if you wanna go somewhere quieter than here?" she repeated and he nodded his head in response. They both got up and walked out of the noisy gymnasium.

They were both silent as they continued to walk in the dark halls of South Miami High. Obviously, the building was empty and they are the only people in the building. The students were all in the gymnasium.

"Uh, well... are we just gonna walk around and not talking until its time to go?" Gabriella asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. Troy smiled at her, his hands in his pockets. "Well, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Um, why do you want me back?" she asked and she was pushed by him into the cold wall, cornering her in his arms. "Why do I want you back?" he repeated and she nodded her head, giving up a gulp. "Well, why do want to know?" he asked.

"Because I have to decide if I should come..." she said.

"Well, I still love you..." he said and closed his eyes, bowing his eyes. Gabriella gulped again as she noticed he is getting near her. His lips are begging for her affectionate kiss. Until it crashed about her. He removed his palms in the cold wall and put it on her waist pulling her close. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck and play with his hair nape. It was so meaningful... she wanted him back so badly. He was driving her insane! So insane that she wanted him to touch her again...

He pulled away from the fierce kiss and looked in her eyes. It was dark in the hallway but he can see his sparkling eyes of wonderland. "Why did you kissed me back if you don't love me?" He asked and she crept a small smile in her lips, shaking her head.

"I lied..." Gabriella said and nodded her head.

"About what?" Troy asked in his confusion.

"About the thing that I don't love you... I still do love you." She admitted, as she continued to play with his golden hair. "I missed everything on you... You kiss your touch and your everything, Troy." she added. He leaned down again to meet her lips into another meaningful kiss. This time, it was more passionate...

They continued on caressing each other- hands, arms and her thighs. But, it will be another start for the two of them. They are ready to start a family...

* * *

**Like it? Review please...**


	11. A Colder Night

_**Hey, guys... Here I am again and I have good news. Well, not really good news but do you like to make a third installment for this story? Do you want to make it trilogy? Do you! Because I do! Now, I have an idea for the next installment and I hope you enjoy how their story still goes. Now, here's another chapter and all I can say is enjoy!**_

He sat in the corner of the bench in the rooftop. Clearly, no one knows of that place. At least, they didn't care about the garden club. It was cold and foggy up there but they don't care. All they care about is they affection for each other that had reformed and reunited.

Her head was on his lap while he strokes her hair. "Do you wanna go home now?" he asked as he bowed down to look straight into her face. Her eyes were closed but a smile was creeping in her lips. She shrugged and opened one eye to look at him. He smiled at her gestures. "Not now... I am getting a little lazy to get up." she said but instead of an agreement, she heard him groan. "Oh, come on, babe." he said pushing her off his lap for her to sit.

She pouted, her arms flipped crossed below her chest. He watches her yawn and chuckled at that. "Now, we're going home..." he said and carried Gabriella bridal style, causing to squeal. Gabriella continued to fight his strength but no use. "Troy, bring me down." she ordered and to avoid fight, he obliged. "Thank you..." Gabriella said and grabbed her purse. Troy's jacket was at her shoulders for she was cold.

"Shall we?" he asked, lending out his hand for her. She took it and rolled her eyes at him; "Trying to be a little gentleman, are we?" she asked and giggled as they walk near the staircases. "No, trying to be a good date..." he said, chuckling.

"That's the same." she argued, smiling at him and hitting his arm.

"There's a big difference." he argued back.

"Whatever you say..." she said as they walk down the stairs. He guided her down and they walk down the hallways. It was a perfect moment for them. Just like the old ways they show affection to each other. They were madly in love with each other.

Troy stopped the car in front of the apartment and looked at the woman sitting beside him. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She looked at him and smiled. Tingle started to flow in her veins again. She sighed and looked out the window to find their house was dark. "Their asleep... I bet we should too now." she said and smiled. He returned a satisfying nod and sigh... She chuckled at him...

Slowly, they leaned in to kiss but...

BEEP! He accidentally pressed the horn of the car, making unwanted noise, causing Gabriella to pull back into her seat and burst into laughter. He, too, burst into laughter

"Where should I sleep?" he asked, changing the subject now that he can control himself. She looked at him and brushed away his hair from his face, "My bed..." she said and give it a nod.

"Are you sure? I mean-" he said but he was cut off by her lips crashing on him. She put one hand in the back of his neck and he put his hands to caress her cheeks. They continue their heated kiss and pulled a little while for air. Then, they finally pulled away and smiled at each other. "I love you so much." she whispered.

"Does that mean that you are forgiving me now?" he asked and she returned a nod.

"But that doesn't mean I'm trusting you again. It's hard to trust again, Troy... I hope you do understand." she explained sadly.

"Of course, I do and I'll wait." he said and caress her cheeks. Gabriella let out a tiring yawn and Troy chuckled at that. He got out with his keys and walked over to Gabriella's side. Trying to be a gentleman, he opened the door saying, "This way, ma'am." Gabriella chuckled at that and took his hand, interlocking their fingers. She got out and he shut his car close.

They got into the illuminated hallway of the building, still fingers intertwining with each other.

Finally they reached their floor and continued on laughing at what they were talking about. "How about we call Chad and Taylor to come over here to see you again?" he asked Gabriella. Gabriella didn't answered. Is she ready to meet them once again? Are they read to see her again?

"I don't know, Troy. I know I miss them, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to meet them again. What if they hate me? What if they don't want me again for hiding here in Miami? What if-" she said panicking but he stopped and faced her, cornering her again into the wall. "Gabriella Anna Maria Perez-Montez, for your information, they are dying to know where you are and that was one of the reasons why they help me on searching for you... they love you." Troy said with an assuring look in his handsome face.

"I guess you're right. Thanks," Gabriella said, as she brushes his hair again.

"I am always right." he said with pride.

"Big ego much?" Gabriella giggled as they continued to walk near Gabriella's apartment. "So, did you unpacked your things or I have to unpack it?" Gabriella asked as she escapes his square. "I have unpacked myself." he answered.

"Really? Well, that's a relief." she said and chuckled. They continued walking down the hall, fingers interlocking again. "Gabriella?" Both of them were snapped out by their moment when someone called her name. They looked back to see someone unexpected. It was Riley, her neighbor.

"Oh hey, Riley..." Gabriella greeted fully facing him.

"Who is he?" Riley asked looking at Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy and back to Riley. "Riley, this is Troy- Maggie and Emi's father- and Troy, this is Riley, my neighbor." Gabriella introduced.

"Uh hi, nice meeting you." Troy said extended a hand for a shake but he got -other than a good handshake- is a hard punch in the face. "Don't you dare try to get near her again! You left her with no choice!" Riley yelled at Troy as Troy fell into the ground. A loud gasp let out her throat at what her neighbor did and said. "Stop it Riley! You don't have to hurt him..." Gabriella said.

"Then, what? You forgive this shit and he'll hurt you again and you'll complain again that he did that?" Riley complained at Gabriella. Gabriella was filled with disgust with the guy she treated a good friend then he'll just throw names at her boyfriend! Is that good?

PAK! With a hard slap from Gabriella, he touched his cheeks that were growing red. "I can't believe I have friend like you, someone like an ass!" Gabriella hissed and she helped Troy get up and walk away. They arrived at the front door and that Riley can see them as Gabriella stop in front of the front door and kiss Troy.

With Gabriella, "Your blood taste good." Gabriella joked, grinning at him. Troy can't help but chuckle at that. "Are you some kind of a vampire?" he asked cockily. Gabriella hit his arm and giggled. She reached for her keys out of her purse and opened the front door. She put her keys back into her bag as Troy opens the door wider. They get in and he was the last to enter, so he had to close the door.

"Let me just get some alcohol and cotton to clean your wound." Gabriella said throwing her purse into the couch as she walk near the kitchen. But before she could walk away farther, he spoke saying, "You don't have to get it-" he said but was cut off by her assuring lips crashing in his lips. Then, she pulled away, "Because I'm fine..." Troy finished his sentence.

"No, you're not." Gabriella said tapping his lips and gives him one sweet peck in the lips and went to the kitchen. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, sitting in the couch beside her purse. He felt the couch vibrated and looked for anything. From the small hole in her purse, he can see some light. He looked around and saw from his seat that she's looking for the first aid kit in the kitchen.

He opened the purse and grabbed the phone... It was a call from...

With Gabriella, she kept on looking for the first aid kit. She looked under the sink, inside the cabinet, in the drawer which makes her crazy. She sighed an idea popped into her head. It was in the bathroom in her bedroom. So, she run outside the kitchen-didn't notice what her boyfriend was doing-and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and went into the bathroom. She got out the first aid kit and headed back to the living room.

"Hey..." she greeted as she realized he was holding her phone. "You got a call from... James Kingsley." Troy said with a little hint of jealousy was forming in his eyes. Gabriella sighed and throws the kit in the coffee table, as she sank her tired body in the couch with her feet above his lap and her back half-ly sitting in the couch. "Do you want to know who he is?" Gabriella asked not looking up at him. "Who am I kidding? Of course you should know about him, for crying out loud! I'm your girlfriend and you're the kids' father." Gabriella added.

"Don't if you don't like." Troy said, shaking his head.

"James Kingsley... my ex-fiancé and the man who claimed that he was the real father of the twins and the one man trying to get the kids away from me..." Gabriella interrupted. It hurt Troy the most... This man was trying to take his kids away from Gabriella? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said but he shook his head, hushing her. "Don't be... I know what you have been all throughout." he said.

"Thanks..." Gabriella said and reached for the kit. "Now, let's clean you wound..." she added as she grabs a small cotton and pour some alcohol in it. She pressed the cotton near his lips and he winced in pain. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said and continued until the blood was now gone. "It's done... let's get to sleep." Gabriella said and got off the couch, bring her purse and the kit. Troy stood up and put his hands on her waist, leaning down to kiss her until... it did.

Gabriella lied down opposite to him... She stared at him. He's so adorable when he's sleeping. Well, not yet sleeping, at least. "Good night, Troy." she said and he crept a little smile on his lips. "Good night." he replied.

* * *

**Short one. Like it? Review.**

**A/N: Guy, I'm planning on a good one-shot... One story just inspires me: Pink Converse by unknownbyhim23. And I am asking you guys to give me a better summary how to attract readers! I need it please! Send it to me by message and BTW, the story I'm requesting for the summary is Memoirs Series. Please, I need it and I know where to get help with that one shot. No clue! SSSHHH! :D  
**


	12. An Better Morning

He slowly opened his blue eyes to see the beaming light in the vertical holes of the curtains. He had his arms on her hips and he stood his elbows in the white plain pillow and put his head above his palm, watching her sleep. He loves to see her drift to sleep... her mouth open a little and something, she's drooling.

His dreams have been achieved already... His biggest dream, to get her again. Now, he's really the happiest man ever. And well, he had a surprise for her. He can remember what had happened around two a.m. in the early morning.

_He grabbed his phone in the vanity desk around 2:00 in the morning. He watches his girlfriend sleeping beside him only wearing her lingerie and chuckled. He looked for Chad's caller id and pressed one button. He put his phone beside his ear and waited for a few minutes before it's answered._

_"Hey, Chad." he greeted as he rested his back on the headboard. He heard a loud groan over the phone and Chad said, "Why are you calling at this late hour?" he asked. Troy chuckled and shook his head. "I'm asking you a big favor." Troy said and rubbed the back of his neck and traced his hands down to his chest. "Hurry up, what the hell is it?" Chad asked annoyed..._

_"Can you and Taylor..."_

"Babe, are you fine?" She asked, as she kisses him on his cheeks. He was snapped out with her kiss and nodded his head. She smiled, tapping his lips and pulling the covers above her. "It's day off, maybe we could spend time with the kids." he suggested, kissing her forehead. Gabriella felt his warm lips on her warm kiss and electricity flows faster in her veins. "Sure, I'd love to." she responded.

"What are you thinking a while ago?" She asked, watching him as he look down at her. "Uh, just a thing to make your day complete." he whispered causing her to shiver as his breathe blow in her warm neck. "Oh really? I'm getting excited." she giggled.

"You better be." he said and laughed as Gabriella hit his arm for biting her neck, leaving a kiss mark. "I have to get up now to make some breakfast for us and the kids." She got up, pushing him off of her. He chuckled as she run into the bathroom only wearing her pink underwear. "What are you chuckling at? You are a make-out addict the reason why I am wearing only underwear." He laughed at that.

Gabriella shut her bathroom door close.

His phone rings and looks around for the vibrating cell phone. He grabs the illuminating and vibrating phone over the vanity desk. He saw the caller id and it was Chad. He answered the phone as he walk near the window. "Hey, dude." he greeted as he put his hand in his boxer pockets and peeked into the window. It was still a little dark in the streets of Miami. Only a few people were outside, jogging, chattering and walking.

"Yeah, we're on our way now. We're on the airport now. Dude, you just made Taylor scream when I told her that." Chad explained.

"Does she know about Gabriella?" Troy asked, looking back as he heard the water from the shower flowing.

"No, I won't tell her... She'll be thrilled later..." Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, man... thanks." Troy said and he heard the bathroom door open. "Yeah, I'll call you later." he said and hung up. Gabriella came out of the door with only a towel wrapped around her body and another towel around her head. "You seemed nervous, are you fine?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed her lotion from the vanity desk. "Yes, of course I'm fine." Troy replied.

"Yeah, sure you are." Gabriella said and wiped the lotion from her hands into her tanned legs. "Why don't you go shower up now so we can eat breakfast?" she added as she finished her lotion into her smooth legs.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said and gives Gabriella a peck on the lips and headed towards the bathroom.

Gabriella took the last step of the stairs and ponied her hair up, looking around. She saw her twins watching another Hannah Montana undying episode. "Hi, dad." Maggie said while her eyes fixed on the TV. "Yes, I am you father." Gabriella replied as the two girls giggled.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Maggie apologized.

"It's okay baby." Gabriella said and entered the kitchen, started preparing ingredients for their breakfast. "Mommy, what took you so long? We're starving." Emi said, rubbing her eyes and let out a big yawn. "I'm so sorry, but you father won't stop bugging and touching me." Gabriella said.

"So, you and daddy are back together? I mean, you two are gonna marry each other soon like in fairy tales?" Maggie said excitedly.

"Yes and no..." Gabriella answered as she chop the onions. The two pouted at what they heard, "Why? Aren't gonna marry soon for us?" Emi asked.

"What I meant is we aren't gonna marry as soon as possible. Take time and get yourself ready." Gabriell explained. The two pouted and rolled their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes on me, young ladies... Now, go, Hannah Montana's back on TV." Gabriella said and the two girls run outside just as Troy came into the kitchen. "What's with the hyper?" Troy asked as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Nah, they just asked me something." Gabriella said uneasily as he hugged her stomach from her back and trailed kisses on her neck. A little gasp let out her throat as he felt him left a kiss mark. "God, Troy, stop! We're in the kitchen." she warned as she hit his arm. "Ow," he complained.

"I tried to warn you." she replied. Troy leaned his ass into the edge of the counter, and looked at his expensive watch murmuring, "Okay, in three, two, one..." he stopped and soon a doorbell was heard.

"I'll get it!" Emi offered as she run into the front door. "Okay, baby." Gabriella said and continued chopping her ingredients. A toothy grin was in Troy's face after he heard that doorbell.

With Emi, she opened the door and found a woman with curly hair, dark skin and eyes. "Hi, can I help you?" Emi asked politely. She can figure out the confused look of the old woman. The woman looked back at the man with dark eyes and dark skin. "Is Troy Bolton staying here?" the dark man asked.

"You're looking for my father?" Emi asked, with a little hint in her blue eyes. "She got his eyes," the dark woman whispered to her husband. "Yes, she did." the dark man replied. The dark woman knelt in front of Emi and said, "So, can you call your 'father'?" the dark woman asked.

"Okay," Emi said and looked back yelling, "Daddy! Someone's looking for you."

Back with Troy and Gabriella...

Troy smiled into the sweet kiss as he heard Emi's yelling voice. Gabriella pushed him away and looked into his eyes, "Business?" she asked. He shook his head and heard another yell from Emi. "Okay, baby, let them in." he yelled back and turned back to Gabriella.

"Troy? This is my house, for your-" Gabriella said but was interrupted with yet another loving kiss from him and she pushed him away, playfully, "information..." she finished.

"Yes, I know but you have to trust me just this once." Troy said and let go of her.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, scrunching her eyebrows. "Just let's go," he said and pushed her out of the kitchen. "I swear to God, I'll kill-" She said as Troy push her out of the kitchen and was interrupted by one sharp scream from the living room, causing her to turn into the dark woman standing in front of her. This can't be real... this can't be true.

_Taylor is here..._ Gabriella thought. Taylor McKessie-Danforth runs into Gabriella and hugged her. "Oh God, Gabriella! At last you're found!" Taylor said while hugging her. Gabriella can't hug back. She was frozen in her position... "We're so worried about you." Taylor said and tightens her hug. Gabriella can see her twins frightened. "Uh, will you just please let me go? I can't breathe." Gabriella said and Taylor lets go of Gabriella.

"Sorry," Taylor said and looked back at Troy gave her a little wink. The twins runs into Gabriella and hugs her legs. "Ssh, it's okay... they're my friends." Gabriella said as she knelt in front of the twins. She kissed each of their foreheads. "Okay..." the twins responded.

"Why don't you just play in your room? I'm gonna play you Hannah Montana DVD on you TV, okay?" Gabriella said and the twins nodded their heads and runs into their rooms. Gabriella turned into Troy and forced a smile, "And you, I'm gonna talk to you..." Gabriella said pulling him back inside the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

Gabriella stood in front of Troy, her arms flipped above her chest. "What are they doing here? I told you that I'm not yet ready meet them again." Gabriella said, as she continued cooking on her omelet. Troy walked near her and made her face him, "I know but I didn't listen because I want to make things faster." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

A sigh let out her throat and watery eyes met his blue ones. "I guess you're right." Gabriella said.

"Hey, I'm always right." Troy said cockily.

"Here comes your big ego again." Gabriella said and smirked.

"Let's go." Troy invited and they together went outside.

Gabriella opened the door and found Taylor and Chad sitting on the couch, kinda talking about something. Gabriella and Troy sat on the opposite couch and Gabriella let out another deep sigh. "Gabriella, we were so wor-" Taylor said but was interrupted by Gabriella's voice.

"Ssh, okay... I know you're worried but I was hiding here in Miami." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, sure you are... and you have a family." Chad said cockily causing Taylor to elbow him in his side. "Ow." he complained as Taylor returned him a stern look.

"Yes, I do and those were Troy's kids. Remember that I was pregnant when I was kidnapped and I was found in the shore unconscious by the security guards and took me into the prison and an old woman took me in safety." Gabriella told.

"Wow, you were lucky to find that woman." Chad said as he scratch his head.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said as she remembered all of her memories when she came into Miami.

"So, tell us something about you and Troy." Taylor changed the subject. Troy looked surprised and Gabriella looked thrilled. "Us?" Gabriella repeated. Taylor nodded her head at the question. "What do you want to know?" Troy asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Everything. I mean, are you two back or just playing games for your kids?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, yeah and actually, I left a noticeable kiss mark on her neck while we were in the kitchen." Troy joked causing the two girls to gasped at what he said. Chad laughed at that and gave Troy a high five. "You never change." Gabriella said, hitting his lap.

"Well, can you now tell us about the kids?" Chad asked, trying to pry or something.

"Well, the Queencess Margaret- the eldest, she had the sandy hair like him," Gabriella said and looked up at Troy, "And the dark eyes from me... and the other girl the one with brown hair and blue eyes is Princess Emily. They were born last October 14 four years ago..." Gabriella said and crept a forceful smile on her lips.

"Well, those girls were so adorable. They're cute." Taylor squealed causing Gabriella to giggle at her friend's attitude. "Where are you going to stay for the night? I mean, you can't stay here because my house don't have guest rooms." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah, maybe in the hotel. We could check it and maybe tomorrow we can go out and talk about things more clearly." Taylor suggested.

"Okay..." Gabriella said and they continued on talking about things. It was a good day for her, or was it really?

* * *

**_Finally! It's done... I'm sorry guys for the late update and long wait coz mom's killing me if I use computer and school is a headache! Exams are coming soon and I hope I can update as soon as possible. Estimated days are seven days that I can't and won't update... Sorry, guys. Thank you guys for supporting me always and I hope you're still on to this. Don't forget my review, I want it so badly. Much much love, always._**


	13. In exchange of a Chanel Purse

**_A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating for the whole time… BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, and BUSY… Understand? Now, I still have my disease, writer's block and it's killing me… Now, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

**_I just wanna thank some readers: Midnight113, SillyMeggo, Kro22, mbaby45, kellyharper, _****OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, and some other readers who kept on reading this series... I love to read your fantastic review... And just understand if I took so long in updating because I am a lil bit busy right now... the exams are just finished and it's making me nervous. :D...**

Troy stopped his car in the side of the concrete island of the side of the school. It was a little early for her to get into school. The trip from home to the school was silent but he wanted to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Did you like your surprise?" Troy asked making his girlfriend glance at him with confused look. "You know what I mean." he joked and gripped tighter in the steering wheel. Gabriella's face turned into more confused look and hit his arm. "Ow." he complained, rubbing the spot she hit.

"Just tell me." Gabriella warned and giggled at her own gestures.

"What I mean is the visitation of Taylor and Chad; did you like it?" Troy said.

"Oh God, what are you talking about?" Gabriella shrieked and looked over at him, with her eyes widened. Troy looked confused about that. "I absolutely love it." Gabriella added. He sighed in relief as he heard that one. He thought she doesn't know anything about it. "And about our sweet moments?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow as he look at her.

"Troy, you won't get me to sleep last night by kissing my neck, leaving noticeable marks and it is your fault if I..." she said but was cut off by his sweet lips crashing on hers and he swiftly moves his lips on her, his tongue asking for entrance. Gabriella granted his tongue's wish and their tongues continued on battling as they taste their lips.

Then, she soon pulled away and licked her lips. "I love you so much." she said and crept a wide smile in her lips. She was feeling right. She loves him again... and it'll be forever. "I love you too." He said and removed the hair from her eyes.

Then, warning bell can be heard from the building. "And that's my cue." Gabriella said as she slings her bag over her shoulder, kissing him in the cheeks and getting out of the car. "I'll see you later." Troy said and smiled.

Gabriella giggled and walked inside the huge building of South Miami High school. The hallways were filled with students opening and closing their steel lockers. Some students making out in the hallway with some random guy and some student with the official boyfriends and some students with their friends. Some cheerleader flirting with varsities and some other seniors.

With Troy...

Troy walked out from the Starbucks Cafe after buying a Cappuccino drink and his phone just rings in his pockets. He fished it out of his pockets and looked at the caller id... It's from someone expected. He pressed the green button and put it in his ears before heading to his car. Before he could speak, a loud shriek interrupted him. "Troy Alexander Bolton, are you gonna fetch me or you're just gonna make me wait here forever?" the voice screamed over the phone.

"I'm on my way, Shar..." Troy said and took another sip in drink. "Just a few more minutes and I'll be there... Just wish traffic won't be in my way." Troy chuckled as he gets into his car. He put the drink on the holder beside his gear stick and started the car and drove off.

"God, Troy! I'm gonna kill you if you don't get here in six minutes!" Sharpay warned.

"Yeah, as if you can kill the remaining hottest guy on Earth." Troy joked and laughed about that. He heard a loud scoff and irritated response. "You wish Bolton... and I actually can kill you now." Sharpay said over the phone.

"Okay, I'm getting near now..." Troy said as he turned left with his steering wheel.

"Oh and by the way, why did you want me to come here?" Sharpay asked.

"I have a surprise for you and if you keep your mouth shut whenever I say, I'll buy you the latest expensive Chanel purse in England for you." Troy said, and stopped and waited for the light to turn to green.

"Really?" Sharpay asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes, I will... I know Zeke won't buy you that but I am going to for one thing so shut the hell up." Troy said and chuckled.

"Okay..." Sharpay said and hung up.

With Gabriella...

Gabriella stood in front of the board writing a long equation which the students are currently copying. She continued to write on the board and looked back to notice one of her students were raising her hand. "Yes, Vanessa?" Gabriella asked and the girl stood up, pointing the correction on the board. "Should the second equation be 16 over pi?" Vanessa asked, pointing the unnoticed correction.

"Is that even possible?" Gabriella asked with her brows furrowing.

"I guess." Vanessa said unsurely. Gabriella walked to her calculator and computed the equation if it is possible and it was perfect. The answer was the same as her original solution. God, her student was right. "I guess you're perfectly right." Gabriella said and changed the equation.

"Thank you." Vanessa said and sat back into her seat, continuing the equation.

A knock snapped everyone out of their thoughts, including Gabriella. They all looked at the door and saw a familiar guy Gabriella had just seen before. Troy Bolton."Hey, kids." he greeted, waving a hand at the students. "Good morning, Mr. Bolton." the students replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she pulled the chalk of the board.

He lifted his hand and showed a brown paper bag saying, "You forgot your lunch." he said and showed a 'you always did' look. Gabriella sighed and defeat and shook her head in disbelief. Gabriella puts the chalk in the box and claps her hand.

A loud shriek startles her and the students once again. The woman shrieking rushed into Gabriella and gave her a big hug and squeaking gestures. "I missed you Gabriella!" the woman squeaked as she continued to hug Gabriella tightly.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked in confusion and frustration. Gabriella was sure... the woman she's hugging right now is Sharpay Faith Evans-her crazy best friend that is addicted with her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, and just maybe-they're married. But Sharpay hadn't changed a bit. The nails were still pink and even her clothes were still associated with pink... The hair was still platinum in color and curly but not as curly as Gabriella.

Sharpay pulled away in excitement and continued to squeal. Then, she looked around realizing that she was in a homeroom where Gabriella actually teaches. "You're a teacher?" Sharpay asked as she looked all of the confused students. "Yes, and obviously you didn't know because you won't squeal like that in front of someone you don't know because you know it's completely embarrassing." Gabriella explained and grabbed a chalk continued to the unfinished equation.

"Can we just talk?" Sharpay asked, "For at least 10 minutes." Sharpay added, looking around the room for agreement. Gabriella shot up and looked around. She saw the convincing faces of her students and sighed in defeat. "Okay, but just ten minutes." Gabriella said and handed the chalk to one of her students, Vanessa. "Thank you." Vanessa said and erased all of the equation.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked Vanessa as the girl continued to erase the writings on the board. "There's probably a way to make it shorter." Vanessa said. Gabriella slowly nodded her head and followed Sharpay out of the door where Troy was eventually waiting.

"Can you please first show me the restroom? I can't take it anymore… I'm peeping in here." Sharpay said and the couple laughed at her. "What's so funny, people? I'm serious." Sharpay added raising her voice. Gabriella puts a finger near her lips, hushing the blond woman in front of her. "Okay, just shut the hell up." Gabriella said and the three persons made their way to the nearest comfort room.

"There it is." Gabriella said and Sharpay entered the comfort room. It was obvious that the hallways were all deserted because of the awkward silence between the two left persons in the hallway. Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella rested her back into the cold wall and played with her fingers. Yet, she didn't realize that she was cornered by her boyfriend's arms into the wall. He watches her as she looked up at him with a confused look in her face. "What's with the smile? It's kinda creepy." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah? I'm just asking for some entertainment." He said and kissed Gabriella's neck. She couldn't help but moan a little and she caught herself flirting with her boyfriend in the hallway like what she just saw early morning with other students, making out and flirting with each other. It's kinda creepy.

"God, Troy…" she moaned as he bit her neck, leaving a noticeable kiss mark on her neck. Unknown to her, it is really visible. "Not in here… the warning bell's gonna go off any minute now and the students will out as soon as possible." Gabriella kept on saying even if she panted and stuttered under her breath because of his warm lips on her skin.

"I don't care, anyway." He whispered huskily above her heating skin.

"We're not kids anymore… we're adults now and we should know what our limits are." Gabriella panted as he breathes in her heating skin.

He didn't hesitate to answer but instead, planted a sweet loving yet passionate kiss on Gabriella's lips. At first, Gabriella wanted to end but as soon as she let his tongue enter her mouth and began battling with her tongue, she now loves it… She now doesn't care if someone walks pass by and began spreading rumors about how Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were sex-addicts.

At least, it's not true. They were just in loved and for the record, she had her own private savior, her loving boyfriend and someday will be her husband (if ever)—Troy Bolton. That'll be forever… and always.

A loud gasp caused the couple to break apart from the kiss that lasted for at least 3 minutes. That gasp was from the unbelievably and undeniably shriek woman, Sharpay.

"Did you ever consider that you two are in a school?" Sharpay asked as Troy won't move his arms from the wall while looking at the platinum hair woman with dark eyes.

"Yes…" Troy said and nodded his head slowly.

"He didn't… I told him but he won't listen. Do I even have a choice?" Gabriella said walking out of the cornering arms of Troy Bolton.

"Yeah, sure you did… you felt like you were in ecstasy while you kiss him." Sharpay said and laughed causing Gabriella to smack her hair. "Ow!" Sharpay complained.

"I tried to warn you." Gabriella said and flipped her arms crossed above her chest. "Okay, I'm sorry… and maybe you mind if you get into your class again so you can finish you lessons and we can now eat lunch because I'm starving." Sharpay explained slightly raising her voice in frustration.

"Uh, you okay?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine… now, go." Sharpay answered and they both walk back in the hallways.

Gabriella entered her homeroom as she saw Sharpay and Troy leaving the building. She looked at the board and saw that Vanessa had really found a shorter equation… not even half of Gabriella's equation.

"How did you do it?" Gabriella asked not looking at her student.

"It's in a Chemistry book." The girl answered, rising up the book where she got the equation. "Oh, right." Gabriella answered and grabbed the book, scans it.

Then, for some reason, the students began chattering at what they saw at Gabriella's… neck? Is that a hickey or a kiss mark? Troy Bolton has something to do with that honestly. He just couldn't stop staring at Gabriella and last thing she would just realize is he left kiss marks or rather hickeys.

If you were just Gabriella, you would be completely pissed off. Why didn't Sharpay saw that kiss mark? Sharpay is a slow person to notice that kind of things in one person unlike Taylor, a fast one.

"What?" Gabriella asked her students and one of her students pointed her neck, trying not to laugh. "Is… is that a hickey?" the student asked, causing Gabriella to get confused. She grabbed her phone and looked at her neck's reflection.

Yes! It was a hickey that Troy playfully left in her neck! She scoffed and her students began laughing. "Guys, please nothing on this will come out… It's embarrassing!" Gabriella said and opened her phone, sending her delirious boyfriend a freaking message.

_I'm gonna fucking kill you Bolton! How dare leave a noticeable hickey in my neck? The students saw it, for crying out loud!_

_The physical killer,  
Gabriella Montez. _

Then, she hit send and flips her phone in her hand, waiting for proper reply from her crazy addicted boyfriend.

With Troy…

Troy continued to drive in the deserted streets in a small village in Miami. His phone rings and he grabs it, looking at the screen. It read: _One message from Brie._ He opened the message and reads what it says.

He laughed at the message causing Sharpay to get startle. "What the hell Bolton?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing… just what Gabriella said on her message." Troy said and controlled himself from laughing. Sharpay stole the phone and reads the message. She, too, can't help but laugh in the message. "How dare you leave her a hickey? It's embarrassing." Sharpay said, hitting Troy's arm.

"I just can't help it… she's just being too sexy and I can't help it." He chuckles and stole the phone back. He turned his steering wheel right and stopped at a familiar house which was actually owned by Gabriella. The apartment.

"So, this is her apartment?" Sharpay asked looking at the apartment, "Not bad… it's cute." She added.

Troy was barely listening to what Sharpay was saying. He was busy replying Gabriella in her latest message.

His message reads:_ I'm sorry, Brie… you know, I love you. Just can't help and kiss your neck. That's my favorite part of your body…_ _You always drive me crazy when I hear you moan._

Then, he hits send. "Troy, aren't we getting out? I'm quite tired." Sharpay said and stiffs a big yawn. Troy looked at her chuckles, "I'm not sure… but I can ask Nana Rose if you can use her bedroom for a few hours." Troy said, unfastening his seat belt.

"Nana Rose? Who is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She's the woman who took Gabriella in safety." Troy said. Sharpay turned silent and got out of the car as she noticed the house door to open and came out a small girl with dark hair like Gabriella…

"Daddy!" the girl screamed as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy?" Sharpay asked in confusion and the little girl looked up at the blond in front of you. "I like you hair… my twin had also blond hair but a little darker." The girl replied as she giggled.

"Why thank you, princess. What's your name?" Sharpay said.

"I'm Princess Emily and you are?" the girl asked politely.

"I'm Sharpay…" Sharpay introduced, "Is Gabriella your mother?" she added.

"Yes, and she's actually at school now because she's a teacher. And how do you know mom?" Emily asked.

"I'm her friend…" Sharpay said.

"Oh, the other day, mommy had visitations from two other friend of hers." The girl stated.

"You brought Chad and Taylor here?" Sharpay asked Troy. He nodded his head…

"Likewise, it was a surprise for her and I also left Gabriella a noticeable hickey before the two came." Troy said chuckling.

"Ooh. Seems that you really are attracted to my best friend." Sharpay said and they all into the house.

"Yeah, in fact I'm gonna propose to her in the homecoming party." Troy stated, "And keep it a secret." He added.

* * *

**Finally Done! Like it? Review please... Really sorry for the late update. Much Love from me.**


	14. Silky Dress vs Oldfashioned dress

She doesn't know... and she honestly doesn't wanna do it...

She can't talk to her horrible father after what he all did to make her life more miserable than ever. Maybe she should and maybe she shouldn't. For some reason, she should do it to make everything clear and for the sake of Troy. But some ways, she shouldn't do it because she hates him forever. Simple as that, she hates him... Why wouldn't she? He took her freedom, the love, and Troy from her...

_"Babe," he gently called as she sat on the edge of the bed while Gabriella keeps on combing her curly hair, "I have something to tell you," he added and she just looked back with her eyes searching for an answer. He can't tell her now... No, he should. He can't just keep it forever. But rather he's not going to keep it for eternity but he's just looking for the right time! And yet, it's the perfect time._

_"I can't actually." He said and breathed out. He reaches up his hand to his hair and brushes it with her fingers._

_Gabriella got up and walked to her boyfriend. She sat on his lap and puts a finger in his light lips. "Say whatever you want because..." she said and bended down to give his neck a nibble and she heard him moan. She smiled and puts her eyes locked in his own cerulean eyes, whispering, "I trust you and I love you." She leaned down and brushed her pinkish lips on his own, her tongue asking for his granted._

_Yes, he granted her wish and their tongues in a very fierce battle. They don't feel unusual anymore for they love each other and they are both involved in a mature-adult relationship. She's 22 and he's 28... They are adults now._

_Then, she pulled away and looked back at his shining eyes. His eyes felt so... peaceful and quiet. No... More than peaceful. "And whatever you say is, I'm never letting go." she said and gives him one light peck on his lips. He sighed and removed the single strand of hair from her eyes. He stared back there... the dark chocolate eyes was just perfect... More than perfect from any other girls her met or even other girls in the whole wide world._

_"Do you remember the time I left you alone?" Troy asked and waited for a reaction from his beloved girlfriend. She froze as she heard that... It's all coming back again. The painful memories. The thing how she cried when he left, they time she hadn't touch food for two days and two nights, the time she took care her twins without guide from him."What about it?" she said and avoided his gaze. Yes, of course, he did notice that._

_"Please, don't ignore me... I can stop if you want." He said and she just returned her gaze at him and gave up her-obviously no perfect smile-fake smile. "No, I'll try to control me. I still have to know, right?" I said and he slowly agreed by nodding his head. He wiped away her tears that strained her loving face. "Don't cry baby... I promise you none of this was my fault. I meant, we do want that relationship but, none of the two of us wanted to break that perfect relationship. I was an employee of your father, the President. I can't argue with him. I have to save you and our kids." he explained._

_"Save? What do you mean?" Gabriella asked with a confused look on her face._

The cab stopped in front an unfamiliar yet famous hotel in Las Vegas. She looked out the window, seeing a crowd seems to be waiting for someone. "Troy?" she looked back as he pays the driver. He just hummed and looked at her with a smile crept on her face. She looked out the window again and she just heard the door to open. Then, he opened her door and she got out, taking his hand, interlocking their fingers in between.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, brushing another strand of hair from her forehead full of sweat. She rested her head above his shoulder and giggled as he tightens his grip in her palm. The guards stopped the crowd-obviously, the paparazzi-from entering the hotel privileges.

The couple walked near the information center and waited for an attendant to assist them. "I actually don't know what to feel." she said and her smiling face turned into a confused one, "I just don't understand why he has to keep it forever... He had to tell me that I'm not his child." Gabriella pouted as she folded her arms crossed above her chest. He chuckled at her gestures and filled up the form handed to him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bolton." the lady said and smiled at him. He nodded his head. Well, yeah, no doubt... he's quite famous for posting interesting articles for his company about some things that'll be an inspiration for the readers. And yet, he's the President and temporary CEO of his newspaper company.

"What do you want to get now? A room of course..." the lady said and looked down at her computer. Troy glanced at his worried girlfriend. He wanted her to rest now for they have something to arrange for tomorrow. Something she missed for four years.

She lied in her stomach in the pink sheet of the soft mattress she's lying on. And yet, something keeps bothering her and she actually knows that. She can't ask Troy about it because she doesn't like to be a burden to him. He's busy.

And yet, Troy's not around. He's done the restaurant, grabbing some dinner for the two of them.

She has to think… will she talk to her father or not? Maybe no… maybe yes…

Actually, she doesn't know if she should or if she shouldn't. It's making her hard to decide now that she's really mad at her father for hiding everything. For making her life miserable… The only thing she didn't regretted was when he hired Troy to be her bodyguard.

She loves him for eternity and forever. It'll never fade. Troy was a man of her dreams… the man she still loved though he wasn't there by her side. When she was having problems with sustention with their kids, she had to at least survive without him. When her twins are sick, she had to take care of them. Now, she don't care that he wasn't there beside her because she now knew what the real reason why he wasn't there was. He doesn't deserve to experience all of it.

A knock snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked back and saw Troy leaning his arm into the wooden door frame. He had his hair combed smoothly. He was wearing dark jeans, his sneaker and a blue shirt with something written in it…

"Hey…" she simply and looked down again in the bed, continuing her thoughts. He can't feel her presence. It seems something was bothering her. Something was into her. His heart dropped as he heard her sniffle a bit. Is she crying? Or is that just cold?

He lifted his feet and walked into the bed and lied beside her. He saw her avoid him. What is bothering her?

"You know, you can tell me." He said and looked back at the plain ceiling with chandelier that lights up the room a little bit. The shiny objects hanging into the chandelier were moving against the atmosphere. The place was silent, of course. Except for the fainting cries of his girlfriend.

She kept on sniffling and lifted her hand to sneeze into the tissue paper she was holding for a little while after she grabbed it from the tissue box. She can't help it…

She was crying for sure. It was all because she remembers all the bad memories… How her father leaves her with nothing. How her father refuses what she loves to do. How she accepted the fact that she became a big stupid fool for believe that the man she's been with for her whole life was her father.

"I don't think I can…" she said and sniffled again for the fifth time he lied beside her. He turned to his side and lifted his hand to wipe the tears that strained her face making her red. He hushed her for some reason and sat down, pulling her to sit down with him.

She kept her head down to avoid him from seeing her tears. "Of course you can…" he reassured and lifted her chin up, "I'm your boyfriend and you can tell me what you desires to tell. You can trust me and I know that you trust me…" he said and kissed her forehead.

As she felt his soft warm lips on her forehead, tingles ran down through her spine making her shiver. She sniffled again and breathed out. "It's just hard… my heart just doesn't know how to handle it." She cried with her eyes hoarse because of fear. He shook his head and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her toned arms around his neck and continued to cry in his shoulders.

He can feel what she was feeling right now… The pain burdening her shoulders should be lifted and he had to help her carry it. They were in this together because they love each other. He was her boyfriend, she was his girlfriend.

He pulled away, cupping her cheeks and locked his blue eyes straight in her dark chocolate eyes. "You don't have to deal with this if you can't. I know what you've been through and I should have protected you and the twins because that was my responsibility. It's my fault." He said and sighed in depression. She shook her head quickly and leaned herself to give him a soft and living kiss in his lips.

They continued kissing like forever. No, for sure, none of these things was their fault. It was her father's fault. For keeping them separated and experience the problems. How can a father like him do this to her? We all know that he wasn't the real father but he should act one because it was his responsibility to fulfill the needs of Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled away and brushed his hair from his back. She looked deep in his eyes wandering why he blames himself. "Don't blame yourself…" she whispered controlling her tears to fall down and strain her cheeks again, "You," she breathed out and eventually stopped as he searched for an answer from her eyes. She leaned up to kiss his forehead and brings her eyes locked to his own. "You are best thing that ever happened to me… The best thing that has been mine." She said and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her tightly. For some reason he actually don't know, he fell in love with her accidentally. His job was to protect not fulfill her needs. But it turned out to be, he's the perfect man for her.

"Don't thank me because it's true. Without you, I wouldn't have found out the real me." She said and looked down into the bed, "I was just seen as the President's daughter, as a fancy woman that wears fancy and expensive clothes… but you," she added and looked back at him, "you brought out the real me… who I really am inside. My mom must be so proud of you… because you, you knew how to change me."

"I love you." He said.

"I'll love you always… though how many mistake you'll made, it'll never change my outlook on you. You're perfect." She said.

Gabriella searched in the dress rack for a perfect dress in the coming party tonight. She really don't know what color suits her now for it is her first time for four years that she'll be wearing formal clothes again. Is that a good thing?

She grabbed the short blue cocktail dress. It looked cute but not her best. She doesn't like to wear formal clothes because she's tired of it… She turned around to meet her loving boyfriend who was sitting in the red couch. "Troy," she called with a little pleading voice mixed with her statement, "Do I really have to wear formal? I wanna wear boots." She demanded.

"Come on, babe… You have to look sexy in that party. Maybe you could turn me on." He joked earning a hard hit in his arms. A laugh let out his mouth and she pouted as she search in the rack again. "There is nothing better in here." She said.

"Just try to look again… maybe you just missed one." He said, pointing the other racks. Lime colors appear in the racks he pointed making her frown badly. "Do I look like a blind? Those colors are lime, making me look sick." she said and shook her head desperately and grabbed her purse, storming out of the store.

She walked down the halfway deserted sidewalk and looked at the other stores. She can see the clothes she wanted to wear to night. The black silky off the shoulders cocktail dress and the black high heels… God, Troy is tormenting her.

"You can have that dress and those shoes." He cut in, tucking his hand deeper in his pockets and looked around like he doesn't care. She scoffed at his comment and shook his head. "Why not?" she asked him as she flips her arms crossed above her chest, raising an eyebrow and made a desperate smile on her lips. "Because it's a formal party." He answered.

"Just please… this dress is way better than does lime colored old-fashioned dresses." She demanded and pointed the dress behind that huge glass wall dividing the out and inside of the shop. "And these shoes are way beautiful that those flat dusty shoes." She added.

"I don't know how I would react but…" he said and cuts himself off, think for a second while Gabriella waits for his agreement, "I'll just see in the car… You can choose whatever you want just don't bother to ask me what you should buy." He said, giving up on her, and handing her the credit card.

She squealed in excitement and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, babe." She squeaked and accepts the credit card. "What color do you want?" she asked excitedly.

"Surprise me…" he said and he earned another hug from his girlfriend. "Okay, I'll promise I'll turn you on… You know that I'm actually good at this things." She joked practically and giggled at her own statement.

"Yeah, sure you are… Always making me wonder why you look sexy if you're just in a school." He pointed out and Gabriella made her way inside the shop that had its own cold atmosphere coming from the air conditioner. She felt like she's free again… she's free to spend the money in shopping like before.

She looked at each rack for a hotter cocktail dress that she'll wear for the party and to turn on his hot boyfriend. She looked around and saw a mannequin wearing an off-the-shoulder black cocktail dress that is sparkling in its glittery cloth. She looked at the price and it's quite… expensive. Oh, she just remembered, its Barney's for crying out loud (I just don't know if Barney's sells shoes). All of the clothes hanged there are all expensive…

The price was just eight thousand, six hundred fifty two and seventy-five cents. Can you just believe it? Well, to ask her, this dress is much lesser price than those antique clothes in the neighbor shop. She looked around for a sales lady to ask for it.

"Miss?" she called out and a lady wearing gray skirt, pink long sleeve blouse with white insides walked formally to her. "Yes? Are getting that one?" the lady asked.

"No, I'm trying it on… Can you get one for my size?" Gabriella answered politely as the lady held up another stock of the dress. "Interesting." Gabriella added and grabbed the dress, "Thank you…" she said and looked around, seeing a black stiletto standing beside the feet of the mannequin. It's beautiful.

"Those shoes are the perfect match for this dress." The lady said and grabbed it, handing it over to Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

A few minutes later…

She stood in the long mirror, admiring her chosen clothes. She was perfect. She looked like more of the Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty…

Now, let's just see if Troy won't be turned on in these clothes. "You look fantastic, madam." The lady said behind Gabriella as they both look in the long vertical mirror. Gabriella turned to her side and looked at her ass and her curves where perfectly shaped.

"Are we in a party? Or a date?" the lady asked.

"Actually, both… He just wants to be turned on." Gabriella joked and they both giggled at that.

"Well, does he love you? Will he do everything for you?" The lady asked.

"Correction," Gabriella said and fully face the lady, "He loves me, I love him… and we'll both do anything for each other and eventually for our kids." She added.

"Wow, you don't look like you have a kid." The lady praised.

"Thanks… well, I have twins." Gabriella smiled.

"Congratulations… Maybe you just found the right man of your life." The lady said.

The lady was right… She found him… Wait, what I meant is, he found her. They are willing to do anything for each other just to prove that they love each other.

* * *

**Done! Thank God... I've been doing these for three days. Thank you...Well, did you like it? Review please...**


	15. Disengagement

"Just wait out there, will you?" She yelled back as she continued on putting some blush on her lighted face. She looked just gorgeous as hell with that black shiny and silky cocktail dress and black stilettos she bought from Barney's. And ass with her messy bun and other accessories, she's the most beautiful of all.

"You've been there for three hours in just preparing!" She heard him replied behind that carved wooden door behind her. A scoff let out her v\devious mouth at his statement. In disbelief, she shook her head and completely ignore her boyfriend's statement. She stood up, staring at herself in the long wooden-bordered oval mirror standing next to her. She was also wearing dark mascara with pink eyelashes and fuchsia color in her puffy lips. "Come on please, we'll be late." he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes as she heard that one. He just won't stop. Now, butterflies were all inside her stomach as she felt real nervous for the party being held in the large convention room of this expensive hotel. And yet, she was told that her father was coming for the party. The past hours have gone that she was worrying what will her father say about her. If he missed her-though it's quite impossible. And if he don't-that's completely possible. Well, she don't care at all. He wasn't her real father.

Why would she be bothered if she was mad at her father? I meant, foster father.

And not the mention the bloody media and paparazzi who drove her crazier when the news-or as they describe it, rumors-spreads as fast as it could that she's back. The President's Daughter is back, found by Mr. Troy Bolton, for after four long years of waiting that led to believe that she's dead already. All of those things saying that she's dead are all wrong. Completely wrong.

For every time she flashes the channel into other, there is the same news telling about her. And if not new reports, maybe reality show talking about her. Why people just won't bothering her? The questions flying all over the news still weren't answered for she's the only one who can completely answer that. The only thing to be reported, "The President's daughter is back." Why they just keep out of her life?

A sigh erupted her throat as she heard another snapping knock in the bedroom's thick wooden door. She looked back and into the mirror again, defiantly admiring her outfit. "I'm coming... just grabbing my purse." she said and grabbed her purse that was just lying in the bed.

She swung the wooden door open and earned one word, "Wow." Troy said while staring at her. She giggled at his reaction and and rolled her eyes, giving him a cheeky grin. "I..." he said and suddenly stopped, shaking his head because he doesn't really know what to say. "I can't-" he started but she pushed him to the wall, putting her finger in his lips. "You don't have to say anything... I know this black silky cocktail dress is way much better than those old-fashioned antique gowns." she said and brushes of her lips on his own. She began moving her lips on his and he also moved his lips on her, creating a passionate kiss.

Then, she pulled away and he kissed her forehead. "I missed you..." she said and give his lips a small peck and smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah because you've been all afternoon playing basketball with Chad, leaving me with those two disastrous girls." She said and they both laughed at that one. "Of course you could have missed me..." he cooed.

"How did you know if the girls forbid me to talk to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, because I'm totally hot." he said cockily, earning a painful hit in his arm which was given by her. "Ow." he complained, raising an eyebrow at her. "I tried to warn you. You're just so proud of yourself." she said.

"Why wouldn't I be proud if I have the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world?" he asked.

"Is that me or anybody else?" she asked back.

"Do you want me to bring back my statement, 'the most beautiful girl'?"

"Of course, you don't have to tell me because I already know." she giggled.

* * *

You can tell, the party wasn't the best party she's been ever. It was wrong to be there... It was a big mistake to come with him. He lied again... for the third time. Third time... It was hard to admit but yes, she knew all about that Claire Denolles. The real and official fiance of Troy Bolton, her boyfriend.

Fiance? That word echoes in all of the corners of her mind. Honestly, every time that that word echoes, her heart shatters. Every drop of tear that strains her face shatters every memory she had with him. Every squeeze in her hear, destroys her world.

This would the third time that Troy kept a secret and maybe, no plan in telling her. It hurt her the most that she's been the other girl for almost a month she's been with him. Of course, a month is too short but for her, every second counts in her clock. Why does she have to listen to all of his explanations if it exactly makes sense that he lied to her about everything?

Can she still forgive him after what she just knew? Does he deserve forgiveness after all? Yes, sure she's gonna forgive him anyway but what about the thing that she's been the freaking other girl? Questions still weren't answered for she wasn't still over it. Yeah, sure that she's in loved with him for eternity.

She was sitting in a dark corner, folding her knees closed to her chest as she stuck her fingers in her hair. Yes, she was still crying her eyes out. The pain was still in her and completely impossible to fade with no one in there to help her out. She was still the other girl... a mistress of a incoming groom. Whatever she'll do, that won't change, unless he do the right thing.

How is she going to tell the twins? Nana Rose? Her friends? and how will she face the President if she was feeling abandoned? Abandoned by the only she ever loved.

Every sniffle, more hurt in her heart. She's tired of crying. She's tired of suffering in a life like hell. Why is life just so freaking unfair? It doesn't fight fairly.

She heard the door creaks open. She saw a dark shadow coming inside. Yeah, she surely knows it would be him. Yes, she was right. It was with worried looking his face. He was wearing gray tuxedo and shiny black leather shoes from Florsheim. He walked near her with hopeful eyes. Is he trying to apologize?

She just looked up at him with questioning look from her eyes. She felt the presence of apology in him. She knelt in front of him and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a hopeful hug. She was hoping things would be the same as it was. He hugged her back in her waist, as she heard that she continued to sob in his shoulders. "Why do you have to keep it?" she cried in his shoulders.

He breathed. He don't know what to answer because he has no way out of it. He know that he hurts her so much, piercing her heart so deep. "I..." he started but next thing he knew, he doesn't know what to say. She pulled away from the hug and stared in his cerulean eyes of ocean with full hope in her dark eyes. "I was actually going to tell you after I get those drinks but she told you first." he explained.

She don't even know if she should believe him. I meant, he done it twice and he can do it again. "How should I believe you?" she asked, shaking her head with a little despair in her heart. She was loosing hope that it'll be all okay. "You know that this is the third time. Should I give you a third chance? Do you even deserve that third chance?" she said, with her voice hoarse. She brushed her hair through his golden-brown hair he actually owned.

"Chance never ends in second chances. And it's up to you if you'll give me that third chance." he said. She don't know what to decide because she loved him but maybe he;ll hurt her again and she don't want that, honestly. Maybe he'll change for their love and for the kids or maybe now. There are lots of possibilities and she don't know what she'll have to choose from the biggest option: forgive and forget or not?

"Who would you choose over? Me or her?" she asked her voice shaking like the ground his breaking because of the earthquake shaking her world.

"You of course." he answered, cupping her cheeks and staring in her dark chocolate eyes, "I'll choose you because I'm in loved with you and not with Claire. She's just a woman I met in a bar and she began stalking around, spreading rumors that I am the father of kid she's bearing. So, I decided to get engaged with her so she would stop. But I guess getting engage with her is the major and probably the biggest mistake I made." he explained. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckled, staring back into her eyes, "Please believe me... I don't know what will happen to me if I lost you and the twins." he added.

She puts a finger in his lips, hushing him. "I believe you, It just hurt me the most that I've been the other girl. Your second option." she said, Honestly, he helped a bit to make her feel comfortable. Now, she's fine. She already forgave the man she loved for all that he head done to her. She just can't resist him. She loved him so much.

"You've never been the other because you are my only girl." he said and smiling at her. She crept a little smile on her face and leaned, kissing him softly in his lips. He placed both of his hands in her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders, playing with his hair.

They pulled away and got lost in each others' world. It was just so amazing. "I forgive you now and that was because I love you." she said and hugged him again. Her tears continued to fall down her cheeks but now, it's because of happiness. "Thank you." he whispered.

She slowly pushed him and let out a deep sigh from her throat. "I think we should better get back into the party." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I still have to piss off the President into the press and give that bitch a bitch slap." she said, acting a little crazy. Yes, she was crazy over him. He laughed at her statement. "And to tell you, I got disengaged." he said.

"Really? Why thank you..." she said and pressed her lips together, "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied.

* * *

**Done! Now, thank you... This one is probably short but I just you like it. Like it? Love it? I don't care, just review! Much love from me.**


	16. A Perfect Proposal

In the table where Gabriella and Troy were seated with their friends, they were all laughing except for Chad for what Zeke said about an embarrassing moment of Chad while he was visiting the restaurant. They were all laughing as they imagine what Chad would look like with flour all over his clothes and evidently his face. He looked like crazy! And add a little mess of icing in his face; he completely looked like a cake.

"Hey, guys, just stop..." Chad said and shook his head, lifting his clear glass of water and sip a bit of it. His friends stopped laughing and got a little hint of embarrassment from Chad. "What?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows as he realizes they were all silent, "Yes, I'm embarrassed, happy?" Chad added and his friends continued on laughing again as he said that.

"You don't really have to be embarrassed." Gabriella said, giggling. She tightens her held in her boyfriend's hand and he looked at her, with a questioning look in his face. "Nothing." she replied and he lifted her hand and kissed her hand. She giggled again and turned to their friends.

This would practically be the best party she ever had. She missed all of her friends, honestly. Luckily, for the night, paparazzi won't bug her. She doesn't care why and what the hell is with them... she just loves the peace with her friends.

"The President of United States of America is here!" A man yelled causing all of the people in the convention room to look at the door as an old man in his fifties entered the room. Gabriella's heart pounded for every step of the old man. She was expecting him to come but what she don't expect is that she's be nervous a lot like this. She saw him sits in the table next to their table. She turned back to her seat and breathed. No, this wasn't just a sigh of relief but rather a sigh of depression and nervousness.

She decided to get out of the half-crowded room to avoid her friend and most especially Troy to get confused and worried. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, with her eyes a little reddish with the hint of crying. She got into the fully deserted of the hotel and went into the elevator. She pressed on button and soon the door opened, so she entered. Before it closes, a man familiar to everyone came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. He just smirked and pulled Gabriella into a hug. He loved her... She sobbed in his shoulders. "I can't face him, Troy." she cried harder. He pulled away and looked straight in her deep dark chocolate eyes. "You have to..." he said and the door opened, stating that they arrived on the floor where Gabriella pressed. He pulled her out of the elevator, cornering her on the wall. "How?" she asked.

"You just have to. This is your chance to piss him... Um," he said and suddenly stops to catch the right word to tell, "The chance to tell the world how much you hated him. That he's not your father and will never be worth to be your father." he added and kissed her forehead... down to her nose... and to her lips. He pecked her lips and it deepened as Gabriella kissed him back. They continued to swiftly move their lips together. They pretty much don't care if they were both in a hallway were old people usually walk down and notice everything that can be seen.

He slowly pulled away and brushes her hair with his bare toned fingers. "I'll always be there to tell help you through whatever." he said and kissed her cheeks, "We better get back into the party before they get confused about us." he added and she nodded her head.

"Where the hell is Troy and Gabriella?" Sharpay yelled at Chad. None of them noticed that Gabriella left and Troy followed her. No one saw them. The people were all busy watching as the President makes an irritating entrance.

"I don't know! You were sitting beside Gabriella, how could you not know?" Chad argued.

"Well, you should ask yourself first..." Sharpay spat, folding her arms crossed above her chest and raising an eyebrow at him, "You were seated beside Troy." she added and looked away, keeping away from his irritating voice.

Chad was just about to say something when a voice interrupted them; voice of someone familiar. "Hey, guys..." It was Troy's voice, "What are you up to?" he added as he realized that their friends were acting like something's wrong. "Oh, Troy..." Chad greeted like he's asking for help, "This blond woman is accusing me for your loss... Where have you been?" Chad said angrily. "Uh, Gabriella needs some air so, I accompany her." Troy answered.

"Oh," Chad replied and looked over to the blond woman opposite to him, "Well, she's accusing me. She said I was next to you if she was next to Gabriella." Chad complained, pointing the blond opposite to him. Sharpay scoffed at his accuse and shook her head in disbelief. "Look who's talking... I know that we were sitting beside them but you just don't admit that we both didn't know where they went. All I'm trying to say is that I admit it and..." Sharpay said as she catches her breath, "you don't admit it." she finished.

"Okay, guys, stop. We just went into a short walk and talk some things. We're fine, okay? You don't have to worry." Gabriella interrupted and sat in her previous seat. She grabbed her clear glass of water and took a sip. She brought it back and caressed her thighs with her bare hands.

"You okay?" he asked causing her to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Gabriella answered and looked around except for the President of USA.

"Okay, people... Well, can we know settle down to hear our dearest President of our famous Newspaper company, Mr. Troy Bolton, for his speech." The emcee said while standing above the stage, in front of the microphone. Troy smiled and nodded his head. He looked back at Gabriella who was encouraging him to go now.

He got up; give Gabriella a peck on her lips. He went up in the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Um, I actually don't have a speech because I always thank God for what He's done for me. Well, I can give this chance to the person whom I dedicate this party and to the only person... I love." He said and stopped. He looked over at her and her eyes sparkling with tears of joy... she was overwhelmed. "Ms. Gabriella Montez." he added causing her to get up, walk up the stage.

She gives him a loving hug and they turned to the microphone. "Wow..." she breathed and the crowd laughed at that, "I honestly didn't expect to have a chance like this to tell you what happened to me for the four years I've been considered as dead and doesn't exist anymore." she added and looked back at him, who was listening to every word she said. "Remember that I was kidnapped and the only man who saved was Ryan Evans-evidently the reason why I am standing in front of you alive. Ryan is a hero... a great friend." she said and stopped, looking at Sharpay who was smiling at her.

"And I don't have a choice because Ryan said I should... jump off the cliff even it's almost fifty meters high. I jumped, didn't care if I was pregnant or not. I ended up in a water and next thing I knew, I was found in the sea shores of Miami, unconscious. The police officers took me in the prison and an old woman volunteered to take me in safety." She added.

"Speaking of that old woman, I have another surprise for you." He interrupted. She looked back with a confused look on her face. She followed him with her eyes wherever he goes. He went into the side of the stage and opened a door. It revealed...

"MOMMY!" Two girls screamed as they run into Gabriella's arms. Gabriella hugged the twins with her arms and tears began to fall from her eyes. She missed them... so much. Just thanks to Troy, he always has a surprise to make her feel better. "I missed the two of you..." she cried and the two pulled away, seeing their mother sniffling.

"Mommy, why are crying?" Emi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're here." Gabriella said and wiped her tears that strained her face. She reached to kiss her daughters' forehead and got up. She looked over at Troy who had his back leaning again the wall. She looked back at the twins and brushed their hair, "Where's Nana Rose?" she asked and she heard footsteps coming near her. "You have to ask them." the old woman said and Gabriella got up, hugging the old woman.

Nana Rose hugged back and Gabriella continued to sob in the old woman's shoulders. "Ssh, you don't have to cry." Nana Rose pulling back and looked straight in Gabriella's eyes, "I'm here right..." she added and Gabriella nodded, wiping her tears and smiling completely."I know... I've been so dramatic for a while but I'm fine." Gabriella said giggling.

"Okay, maybe we could go down now and sit with your friends." Nana Rose suggested and Gabriella nodded. She watched as Nana Rose and the twins walked into their table and sits beside her friends.

She turned back to the crowd and paparazzi in front of her. "Those were my kids... I meant, our kids." Gabriella said and smiled, "And that old woman who approached me is the woman who volunteered to take in safety. She cared for me... not for some father who didn't even remember to send me a message…" she said.

"That woman helped me survive my life struggle and to raise the kids… she helped me found a job and landed as a Chemistry teacher in a public school in Miami which I really do love. If this party was shown on TV, my students would probably see me here." Gabriella added.

"I just want to thank God that I met Nana Rose, the woman I really thanked for everything. And especially thanking God that he gave m such adorable twins I could ever never imagine. And to my supportive friends who never left me… Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Chad." She said and smiled.

She turned back to her boyfriend and flashed her most expensive smile on earth that only he can afford. "And to Troy Bolton, the man I loved the most." She said and Troy walked to her. He pulled her into a hug causing all of the people around the room to cheer and the over-squealing of the twins was overhead.

They pulled away and stared at each other. "Are you done with your speech?" Troy asked silently. She slowly nodded her head. "You can say what you want now… It's your chance." She said.

"Of course." He answered.

Stepped backwards and he faced the crowd. "I just… wanna do something to prove my love to her." He said and puts his hand on his tuxedo pocket, held a small box inside the pocket.

He walked to her and pulled out the box, causing her to gasp lightly. He knelt down and opened the box, presenting her the ring with a sparkling diamond stone above it and a name carved on the side of the rings. _Forever_. It was the word that was carved.

"Gabriella Anna Maria Montez…" he said and stared in her eyes. He got lost in her eyes. He doesn't know why. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage in nervousness. It was actually like he was in the edge of the knife now. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears beamed in her eyelids with the hint of falling any second now. She led out her hand and said, "You don't have to ask because, I'll marry you…" she said and tears fall down her cheeks. He slid the ring in her finger and got up, cupping her cheeks and kissed her so softly in her lips.

Cheers were all over the room. Most of them were yelling, screaming, clapping and wailing in joy. Finally, Gabriella's dream of putting a family with the man she only loves is slowly coming true. It was slowly fulfilling. Not only her dreams are coming true but her future is slowly completing.

The kiss was so tender loving. With every move of their lips together, they felt free to show the world how they really are meant to be together. To show how they love each other. With every move of their lips, a memory of them together surviving life is shuffling in their minds.

She was engaged to him… she felt being loved. She's soon gonna be a Gabriella Montez-Bolton, any sooner. She's sure that their love will be forever. She loved him, he loved her. That makes sense, right? No matter how others want them apart, that won't happen.

They pulled away, licking their own lips after the sweet yet passionate kiss. "I'm glad I'm marrying you." He said.

"And I'm thankful that you've been my bodyguard." She whispered and hugged him.

* * *

She grabbed the covers up and sat beside him as he reads a book. She leaned her back on the wooden head-board of the bed, thinking how that party went the very best. There weren't paparazzi who bugged her throughout the night, the President didn't reacted on her speech and just walked out with a dramatic exit, and well, the twins made her night perfect.

"What are you thinking?" Troy said causing Gabriella to look down at him. He was staring at her with a toothy grin on his face. She smiled back and kissed his forehead, "Nothing." she said and nudged. She pulled the cover above her legs and brushed off his hair. "Did you like the party?" he asked again.

"Yes," she answered, "especially the proposal part." she added. He chuckled at that and bowed down before turning back to her. He slightly move her hair and tucked it behind her ears. The feeling of being with him again was so amazing. The feeling of being by his side again was wonderful. She felt so safe. She felt protected. "Well, thanks because I love the way you answered me. it's kinda new." he said causing her to giggle.

"Well, I love you." she said and leaned down giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She planned it to be a little peck but he kissed back. She loved how he kiss her, causing her lips to heat with every touch of him. It felt like she ate something spicy causing her mouth to heat up. She put one hand on his neck and moved on top of him. She don't care if she only wear something short. This is on way to make him hot.

They continued on their heated make-out session. She was on top, he was below. She was kissing him, her hands in his neck; he was kissing her back, his hands on her waist. He slowly moved his hands into the straps of her clothes. He slides the strap off of her shoulder and took of her top, leaving her in her pink bra. She doesn't even cared. She helped him pull down the shorts, revealing her in another pink underwear. She pulled away and got lost in his bright cerulean eyes. "I think you're cheating. You have more clothes than I have." she said seductively. She took of his top, revealing his very tone muscular torso.

She could actually felt that she had already turned him on. She could feel that see gave him a boner. "You're such a tease." he groaned and she giggled. She leaned down to kiss him again. But evidently, distraction was way over them...

"Gabriella? Troy?" A voice called from none other than, Sharpay. "Did you forget to lock the door again?" Gabriella asked with a serious look on her face. He smiled evilly and shook his head. She earned a painful slap on his arm. "I told you to lock the door every time." she scolded and got off him. She grabbed her robe and put it on her body. He walked to her and make her face him, "I'm sorry, okay? I forgot." he apologize.

She nodded her head and give him on soft kiss again. "We're gonna have to face her or else, she'll be thinking we were having sex... again." Gabriella said and Troy removed his pants. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I need to get some shower. They shouldn't see me with a huge boner, should they?" Troy smirked.

"I guess you're right." Gabriella said and walked out of the door, leaving Troy shaking his head and entering the bathroom.

* * *

**Done! Thank God... Like it? Love it? Review anyway, please.**

**And by the way guy, I have decided to make another sequel of this series. I'm making it a whole tragedy and full of drama. It will be of course about Troy and Gabriella, the twins, the friends and Nana Rose. And I'm making it after this one, I promise. Just hope that I'm gonna finish this one. :D  
**


	17. A wedding

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, I think I can't make another two chapters and reach a whole twenty chapters for this story like what I did in the first one. Thanks for the reviews and honestly, for reading this one. Please continue on reading my stories especially my new **STORIES**: **Beauty and the Bitch** and **Silent Footsteps**. I promise you I'll make it a lot more detailed and great thing to read. In my upcoming stories, still support. I love you all guys... no one can ever replace you._

_And I have an important thing to say and you might get overwhelmed: I won't just might, but I will really publish another installment of Memoirs but this one will be a **bonus** chapter. So be nice and treat me well... For my readers and the on reviewing me, especially, **Krizline**-a friend who I met in twitter-and **Mdnight113**, thanks for supporting me as always. I love you two!_

_This wasn't the end actually but I have to say all of these things. As always, **enjoy** this one._

* * *

Slipping her palms down into the gown she had, she already admires the perfect texture of the golden white gown. With the silver ring in her finger, she remembered how he proposed in front of her father, of the twins and in the whole world. The sweet voices of her twins whenever they sing were echoing in her ears and she can also feel the passionate kisses she shard with her fiancé. No wonder how she fell in loved in every part of him.

The sun raised two hours from now causing each and every people in the world to wake up and start a wonderful ordinary day. But for her, today was just no ordinary day... This day would be so special not only because she's gonna wear that golden white gown, hold a bouquet of white flowers in her hand and walk down the aisle, pulling the end of her gown? It would possible be the reason that this day would be so memorably and unforgettable special because it's the day she's officially give her maiden name and change it into... _Mrs. Troy Bolton_.

She's been waiting exactly for this day, suffering a four long weeks of preparation. The preparation was too long and too tiring to be considered but it was worth the effort. Her gown was elegant with the sparkling bead and gems sewed in the silky satin fabric, the veil that covered almost of her hair and the white sparkling stilettos Sharpay had chosen for her and the white bouquet of flowers that Taylor picked for her.

* * *

She crossed her leg while sitting in the long seat of the limousine. The seat was partially uncomfortable aside from the small bump stroking her ass but it was because she was feeling nervous. What if she stuttered while saying 'I do'? What if she gets tripped in the middle of the aisle? What if...

This situation was killing her. But, the guests attending her _wedding_ makes her strong. There were political officials, Hollywood stars and other famous people. Why are there political officials? Did Troy invited them? He never mentioned about it... they know it was a big event but she doesn't expect that Troy will invite political officials, or did he?

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked the driver, feeling a little anxious about what'll happen in the next few minutes. The driver lifted his wrist and looked at the watch, seeing it was already nearing ten in the morning. "It's nearing ten..." he said and took a sip in his cup of coffee, "your wedding starts in a few, Miss Montez." he added and took another sip. Gabriella slowly nodded her head and turned into the window.

"Why are there political officials? Do you know who invited them?" Gabriella asked as she removes the silver engraved engagement ring in her finger and placed it in a necklace chain. She locked the chain around her neck, making the ring a pendant for a necklace. "Some says that your father is coming today and he invited the political officials." the driver said, freezing Gabriella in her seat. Her father is coming? Is he going to stop the wedding or he's going to piss her off? Either way, no one can stop the wedding no matter what.

Knock... knock...

Gabriella quickly turns her head to the other window, seeing her driver to come out and open her door. _Is it ready to start?_ She thought. A man wearing a tuxedo and with a walking stick. This man is so familiar to her and she already knew who it was. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked sarcastically, interlocking her fingers old man smiled and looked at her. He just stood his walking stick firmly and sighed heavily.

"Do you remember when we used to play with your mom?" Her father asked but Gabriella cut in with her voice quite rising, "Don't get mom into this..." she snapped. He can't blame her. He had the wrong actions in taking care of Gabriella. He's always been working all day and night and just let her to be rebellious.

"Let me finish, okay?" her father convinced and Gabriella turned silent for a sudden. She knew she was wrong for yelling but she can't help it. Why is he being like this? "I missed all of the time I used to spend with you and your mom... maybe I just got carried away with my emotions because I love your mom. When she died, I already don't know how to take care of you but... I love you, Gabriella." he explained.

"And what about the thing that I'm not your daughter? That I'm a kid of mom from other guy." Gabriella said, with tears slowly forming in her eyelids.

"I said it in the wrong place and time... I meant, yes," he said and looked for the word to fit in his explanation, "you weren't my real child but now that I realized that you still were my child, legally, I have my responsibilities for you." he added.

"Dad," she said as tears slowly let down her eyes, "what about Troy? I love him so much..."

"I know..." he said, "And I was overreacting what will people think that you're gonna marry a bodyguard but I was wrong. He was the perfect guy for you. He proved that when he kept on looking for you and got the courage to propose on you in front of the whole world..."

Gabriella breathed. She didn't expect that her father will apologize in her wedding day. It has always been her dream to be close again to her father and now it was slowly getting fulfilled. "Gabriella," he started again, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you..." she cried, "And I'm sorry too for never listening to you."

"You don't have to apologize because it's the advantage that you didn't listen to me because I was a wrong father for you."

"You can change it..." Gabriella said and smiled, "be a father to me. Treat Troy as a worthy son-in-law and my kids as your granddaughters." Instead of answered, he pulled her into a big hug and she continued to sob in his shoulders. It has been forever when she felt a lovingly father's hug... she missed her father and now, she got her father back. "I love you, dad."

"Me too, sweet pea." He said and she smiled as she heard that nickname again. That was what he used to call her when she was younger and now, he called her again. _Sweet pea_.

They soon pulled away and stared at each other. "I'm gonna walk you in the aisle like what usually fathers do." he said and Gabriella giggled at that.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was perfect. She didn't stuttered and she didn't tripped into the red carpet of the aisle. Glad none of those happened. She can remember the greatest thing in being married.

_"You may kiss the bride." the priest and the guest started to clap their hands. He pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately with sweetness. He can taste the sweet raspberry lipstick he used to admire when she puts it on. They can hear they loud screams and shouts of the guest especially the voice of the shriek woman, Sharpay._

That would be the best part of the ceremony. When he kiss her, she just froze there and won't move a bit. She felt like she's petrified by some force that she can't understand.

She was sitting in the white clothed seat in front of a round table. She grabbed the thin glass stand of her cup and sip a little water, wetting her dried throat. Then, she just felt her arms being pulled by some hand causing her to look back and smiled. It was Troy who was calling her attention. "Let's dance." he said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I said let's dance. Like the time we first dance in the gazebo." he answered. She slowly got up and went with him into the dance floor. Spotlights were roaming around the floor, spotting some couples dancing in the sweet moment of song. He placed his hand in her waist and she wrapped her arms around him. "Hmm," Gabriella said as he kisses her cheeks and nose. A soft giggle left her mouth and pulled herself closer to him.

"I see your father and you are getting better." he whispered in her ears.

"We _got_ better. There's a big difference." Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"That's the same, babe." he cooed.

"Whatever." she groaned and they continued on slowly swaying into the slow music. She stared in her eyes and for the millionth time, she got lost again. He slowly leaned forward to her lips until... his own crashed into the sweet raspberry coated lips of his wife. They continued on kissing in the middle of the dancing couples...

* * *

**"It's fate..." -Zac**  
**"It's written in the stars..." -Vanessa**

Makes sense?

Love the ending? Actually not the very end... you'll be surprised.

Reviews anyway...


End file.
